Encounter on the Rhine (ON HOLD)
by Corporal Tommy
Summary: STORY IS ON HOLD. MAY BE DELETED.
1. Chapter 0: Foreword

**The Encounter on the Rhine**

* * *

**Chapter 0**

**FOREWORD**

This is for making clear on some changes and decisions for this entry into a possible series for the Encounter story.

Firstly, this is a continuation from the Encounter: Rewrite story; hence it will be using most of the characters from the Encounter Rewrite. I may however bring additional characters.

Secondly, this is will be using elements from the world created in the Strike Witches Reimagined by Thorthemighty321, I have asked his permission and he has allowed me to do so.

The following nations will have their names changed:

Liberion - Amerique, demonym - Americaine

Farawayland - Vesperia, demonym - Vesperian

Karlsland - Germania, demonym - Germanian/German

Orussia - Ruthenia, demonym - Ruthenian/Rus

Fuso - Jepung, demonym - Jepungese (Internally, they refer themselves as Fusoan in the Jepungese language)

The flags of the following countries will be changed.

Amerique - IRL (In Real Life) US Flag at the time

Vesperia - the Oak Tri-leaf is outlined in gold and one of the light blue bars is replaced with the same shade of green as on the canon Britannian Flag

Germania - the flag of the German Empire and turn the white horizontal bar the same shade of gold as the modern German Flag. Then take the Coat of Arms of the German Empire from 1889 to 1918 and place in the center of the gold bar in the middle of a white heater shield.

Britannia - similar to the IRL National Flag of the United Kingdom, the field is completely blue, with implements from the St. George's and St. Patrick's cross, however the horizontal white bar has been changed from white to green and sitting proudly within the center of the cross is the Welsh Dragon.

Ruthenia - the flag being dominated by a red field, in the center of that red field is a smaller black field that's roughly the size of the navy blue field on the American Flag, in that black field is a gold shooting star while slightly above and to the right is a gold star.

The 501st Joint Fighter Wing will remain the same as it was in the Encounter Remixed.

Yoshika is still part of the Imperial Japanese Navy, specifically, the Naval Branch. Reasoning, it would make sense for high command of the respective allied forces to recognize magic fatigue and burn out so Yoshika will be undergoing magic rehabilitation, colloquially known as "Wellspring".

Strikers, especially two engine strikers will be different than in regular Strike Witches.

Witches will for the most part being using weapons they had been originally had.

Charlie Brown, Charles Brown, his crew and their B-17 will not be in the 501st but part of a Bombardment Wing, they may show up however.

To explain Muto and Yoshika being in Yokohama, they were rotated back home for some R&R.

The story will be following the 1944 Ardennes Offensive, commonly known as the Battle of the Bulge, more closely that in the actual movie.

That said, the battle will be stretched out and will not be done in a few hours.

Thirdly, this will be a partial crossover with another series, you can guess which series that I am going to use.

Fourthly, the neuroi in this story will be more terrifying, and will be based on designs discussed with another writer.

That is all that I have to say to you before going into the story.

* * *

Preview

* * *

"GET IN YOUR FOXHOLES! GET IN YOUR FOXHOLES!" The sergeant shouted as neuroi artillery crashed all around, trees began exploding into deadly shrapnel while dirt soared into the sky as men and witches ran for cover.

"COME ON MEN! GET INTO COVER!" The lieutenant barked.

"Medic! Medic! We need a Medic over here!"

* * *

"Ike, we got reports that units are under heavy attack" Bedell-Smith said as he handed a note to Eisenhower.

"Where?" Eisenhower inquired as he looked at the map of Europe and the wall with its markers and marker lines.

"Ardennes"

* * *

"Come on, we got orders to head back to Europe" The naval officer said.

"Where in Europe?" The witch asked.

"As far as I can tell, Belgica." The naval officer replied, "Oh, by the way we are got someone else coming with us"

"Who is it?"

"Why don't I let the good Major tell you" The naval officer replied.

* * *

"It is too quiet, I don't like this at all" A witch said as she moved through an abandoned town with her unit.

"Neither do I, where did all the neuroi go?" her second in command replied.

"They are planning something, something big"

"What makes you say that?"

"They don't just suddenly reduce their forces in the Lower Rhine without reason"

* * *

"Verdammt, it is impossible for anything to fly in this goddamn weather"

"They say it is the worst winter in living memory."

"They chose well, that's for sure."

"I think I know what is going on?"

"What is it, Gerd?"

"Die Wacht am Rhein"


	2. Chapter 1: Hell just froze over

**Chapter 1: "Hell just froze over"**

* * *

LOCATION: BASTOGNE, BELGICA

DATE: DECEMBER 15TH 1944

TIME: 1900HRS

The town of Bastogne has been under siege for the better part of two weeks now, cut off from the rest of the Allied Forces, the mixture of Americaine and Germanian forces hold desperately onto the town and its vital crossroads while under constant Neuroi artillery bombardment and assault, and amidst all the chaos, were three Jepungese Navy personnel who shouldn't be there at all but are and must endure but luckily for them, they got just the right company to help or at least ease their suffering.

Outside the town itself, dug in forming a perimeter, in one sector outside the town was an airborne division of the Americaine Army. Most of the soldiers had beards and huddled in their foxholes in an attempt to keep warm despite their winter gear, while several witches with M22 Locust striker units and several men patrolled armed with 40mm cannons and a mixture of M1 Garands and M1 Carbines, BARs, Thompsons, and a few Grease Guns respectively. They were one of the few military units that stood between the Neuroi and the vital crossroads that the town of Bastogne marked out. They were brave band of men and witches known as the 101st Airborne Division, The Screaming Eagles.

However there was one company in this band of soldiers that was rather unique in comparison with the rest of the division, while yes, that 101st had soldiers from almost every part of the United States but E Company, more commonly referred to as Easy Company, of the 506th PIR was special as it had three non-Americaines part of its fighting strength, three Jepungese to be exact but ask anyone in Easy, and they will say that they are part of Easy, and given the situation they find themselves in, they need every soldier they can get.

"Wait, wait, run me by that again, Lieutenant Heyliger here, was accidentally shot by a jumpy private who apparently thought the neuroi all spoke English?" Muto asked.

"Well, technically to be fair to the poor private, I had forgotten the password" Heyliger chuckled, "So how are you three holding out?"

"We are doing alright," Muto said, "That said, sure miss the taste of fish, no offence to the cook."

This got a laugh from the gathered men.

"I can understand the sentiment," Nixon chuckled, "Could go for some whiskey right about now."

Heyliger, seemed to want to say something but paused to look around before opening his mouth.

"Tell me, how is Yoshika holding up?" Heyliger asked. The mood took an immediate dive as the gathered officers all knew very well who Heyliger was referring to.

"She is alright as far as I could see but she does like to take walks along the line now," Muto said, "Mainly with Lipton."

"Lipton, he is a good man, I think Yoshika sees him as something of a father figure," Heyliger nodded, "Well-"

Without warning, the air was rent apart by an ugly shrieking roar like an out of control steam locomotive that was barrelling towards them. If one where to look up at that moment, they may have been able to see the malevolent black shells glinting in the sun as they screamed in. The reaction that sound of the shells garnered from Muto was that he dove to the bottom of the foxhole and promptly curled up into a ball to make himself as small as possible, but Heyliger and Nixon? In an instant they began shouting commands to the GIs under their command.

"TAKE COVER! NEUROI ARTILLERY! GET IN YOUR FOXHOLES!" Heyliger shouted.

"They got us zeroed!" A soldier shouted.

"Move it god damn it! Get in your damn foxholes!" A witch shouted.

It was a deadly concert as shells shrieked in, some of the deadly projectiles detonated among the treetops spraying hot steel and turning branches, bark, and wood into lethal splinters being thrown at high velocities and sounding all the world like being in the world's most terrifying thunderstorm with all the light and sound released by the detonations followed by the heavy patter of shrapnel and splinters hitting the ground. Others had an impact fuse, they tore craters into the ground and sprayed steel, dirt, and occasionally rocks or splinters everywhere releasing great concussive thunderclaps that rang the heads of the soldiers like a gong. The third type of shell was much more insidious, it also burst in midair, but it scattered twenty odd small devices that detonated in blinding near-deafening roars, releasing violent red tendrils of fiery plasma that created small craters whose surface was glass that caused the temperature to steadily rise from the high-energy releases.

The effect that the rounds had however was all the same, it sent soldiers and witches scrambling for the foxholes or in some cases, caused blue runic domes to appear as witches with the turtle magic ability summoned their dome-shaped shields. Before too long, screams of the pained and terrified variety began filling the air as shrapnel, splinters, HE detonations, and plasma blasts began to take their toll. All the while the NCOs and officers continued shouting for people to get to cover.

"Come on! Get moving! Get out of the open!" Randleman shouted.

"Get in your foxholes! Get in your foxholes!" Lipton's voice was heard amidst the barrage.

"Motherfucker! MEDIC~!" Ranney shouted, "MEDIC!"

Muto, could hear Ranney but found himself weighing his choice.

"Should I go? But what if…" Muto thought to himself before he grabbed his Carbine and dashed out of his foxhole, his familiars popping out as he made his way to the wounded sergeant.

"MEDIC! I NEED A MEDIC OVER HERE!" Now Hoobler's voice was heard but it seems to Muto, it was coming from the same direction Ranney was calling from. Muto headed over to where he heard the voices and there was Ranney, leaning on a tree, or to be accurate, what's left of a tree with Hoobler next to him, his Luger well clear of his body despite having "liberated" a Luger holster from a Germanian, as a safety precaution after the near death experience when his prized weapon went off in his pants, shooting himself in the leg. Muto remembered that incident well, it was the one that had reignited Yoshika's magic back in force. Muto had to fight the urge to smile at the memory, Yoshika gets her magic back all because someone wasn't careful with his gun.

"Where are you hit, Mike?" Muto asked as he crouched on Ranney's opposite side.

"Shoulder, left side." Ranney responded. Muto nodded as he looked over Ranney's left shoulder and took out his his stencils.

"Hoobler, give Mike some morphine, I can't have him moving." Muto ordered.

"Right," Hoobler said as he fumbled to give Ranney the morphine. However as the two worked on to get their fellow comrade back on his feet, the barrage suddenly died down.

"What the hell?" Muto uttered as he did a quick glance around before going back to Ranney and started pulling the shrapnel out. It was then he heard footsteps behind him. He glanced over to see Heyliger.

"What's the damage?" Heyliger asked.

"Shrapnel… just about to pull it out" Muto said as he pulled the shrapnel out, a jagged piece of metal, "There you are, you little bastard."

"Well, you two are about done, I am going to see the situation on the line." Heyliger said before making his way to the front line foxholes.

Muto then put it aside and began healing Ranney's shoulder.

"Damn, this feels nice," Ranney sighed contently, "I see why you were smiling when Puppy healed you."

"Yeah," Hoobler said, "Puppy and Swabbie's healing magic is something else."

"Hey, just glad that we can help," Muto said as he retracted his familiars, "Alright, that should do it, it might still be sore for a while but it will be good by the end of the day."

The relaxed air was shattered when a low rumble was heard. Muto prayed that was just thunder however as the rumble continued was getting progressively louder and faintly he could now hear a metallic clattering, he knew that it was not thunder. It was something far worse than a snow squall with thundersnow, it could only be one thing.

"Quick, get into a foxhole! Now!" Muto ordered, Ranney and Hoobler didn't need to be told twice as they grabbed their weapons and raced to the nearest foxholes. Any soldiers that stepped out immediately ran back into their foxholes or trenches. In one of those foxhole was Eunice "Doc" Roe and Yoshika "Puppy" Miyafuji, they were waiting, waiting for what wounds was to come from the coming battle.

"Keep your heads down, don't draw out their fire!" Lipton ordered as he walked down the line, crouched. The paratroopers watched as the forest across them become worryingly active. The roar of engines was more than evidence.

"What the hell are we going to hit those things with?" A private asked.

"Keep your head down, keep your heads down, check your weapons and ammo." Heyliger ordered as he moved up to the front along with Michelle and her tank platoon but she didn't commit them to the front but just behind to act as something of a reserve.

Yoshika looked over towards the advancing force, it was made of mostly neuroi foot soldiers with several neuroi medium tanks. She smirked, neuroi medium tanks are nothing but medium, It was twice as big as a Tiger tank, with a curved front upper hull, the tracks were akin to those old Great War Britannian tank as it came up to the top of the hull but the suspension was nicked from a Churchill tank, for the business end, or be correct, more precise, business ends, was three turrets, one being a big dome and two smaller box-like turrets that wouldn't look out of place on the old Ruthenian T-28 tank. The main turret had what appears to be a 77 mm cannon, according to what Michelle had told her. The two smaller turrets were machine gun turrets. However the most terrifying part of the neuroi medium tank, were the two box like attachments on either side of the guns as they have patches on them that give the tank, red, unblinking murderous red eyes. Yoshika had seen a few GIs just freeze like a deer in headlamps when the main turret rotates and "stare" at them before blasting them with it's turret mounted machine guns, unleashing hot purple tracers that scythed down men with horrifying ease, if the Neuroi were feeling particularly sadistic they would just use the main gun, with grisly results.

"Doc, Puppy, get ready, things are about to get lively." Wynn said he headed to a foxhole.

"Stay safe, Popeye." Yoshika replied, to which Wynn nodded.

"Don't shoot yet, let them close in." Heyliger said.

The GIs and witches waited with bated breath as the neuroi continued to advance towards their lines. It was when the neuroi foot soldiers became more defined and visible. The two meter tall tri-legged mechanical monsters were moving up with the tanks in support. If there was anything that Yoshika was glad for being a flier was the fact she didn't have to face these creatures on a daily basis. They were terrifying if at close quarters due to their speed and strength and it is not uncommon for one to take on at least two soldiers and still win. They were tough as being able to take several rounds before going down. And now there were at least two full strength companies moving up on the defense line.

As the neuroi ground forces advanced, the thunder of artillery returned and many ducked in their foxhole but to their delight, instead of the usual inbound, this time it was outbound as allied shells detonated amongst the neuroi infantry. There were quite a few who cheered but most just watched as the neuroi infantry got hit. Yoshika watched as the barrage cut down a good number, the rest were still advancing seemingly uncaring of their losses, even as one tank took a one-in-a-million direct hit that blew the turret apart and sent crackling sheet of flame into the sky as the vehicle instantly brewed up into an inferno.

"Would have been nice if they lost their nerves and turned back." She thought.

"Alright, get ready boys and girls, they are getting close." Heyliger shouted, "Pick your targets, I want fire superiority."

Yoshika and the rest of Easy waited, weapons shouldered, aiming at their picked targets, trigger fingers hovering over their triggers. All they needed now was the order.

"OPEN FIRE!" Heyliger shouted and soon the whole line erupted as everyone poured it onto the advancing enemy with everything they had, tracers spat from machine guns while rifles cracked, BARs bellowed, Thompsons and Grease Guns clattered, while deep booms resounded from weapons of the tank witches, with the occasional roar of the recoilless rifles and snap-whoosh from the bazookas. The Garand in her hands felt heavy as she lined up a shot and pulled the trigger, the rifle bucked. Her target staggered and promptly returned fire, bullets vromped past and kicked geysers of dirty snow. Yoshika's second shot struck home and this time, her target dropped like a sack of potatoes. She then shifted to another target. She recalled all the lessons Shifty gave her as she homed in on another neuroi foot soldier and squeezed the trigger. This time she got the bugger in one shot. However, before she could aim another shot, something broke her focus, something more vital.

"MEDIC! MEDIC!" The sound of Heffron's voice reached the two medics and they immediately sprang into action, leaping out of their foxhole while bullets whizzed by, punctuated by the odd tank shell landing nearby, but those did little to deter the two healers from getting to their destination.

"Puppy! Doc! John got hit!" Heffron shouted in panic as he tried to tend to his wounded buddy slumped on the wall of their foxhole.

"Don't worry, Babe." Doc said as she and Yoshika looked over John, "We got him."

"Where you hit, John?" Yoshika asked, she laid on the snow covered ground as there was unfortunately no more space in the foxhole.

"Left arm, fucking bastard was aiming for it, I know it." Julian grumbled.

"Easy John, no use getting angry." Eunice said as she examined if the bullet was still there, "Well, good news is that the bullet went straight through, so I can patch you up right now."

"Okay." Julian replied.

"I will cover you." Yoshika said as she lifted her rifle up again, Eunice nodded and began healing Juliana while Heffron and Yoshika opened up with their rifles.

"Done, you are good to go." Eunice said as she patted Julian's shoulder.

"Thanks Doc." Julian replied.

"Hey Yoshika, why didn't you use your shield to cover us?" Heffron asked.

"This is crazy! I can't tell what's coming for us and what isn't!" Yoshika snarked as an enemy tank took a direct hit and with a deep reverberating boom, the ammunition ignited and lifted the turret into the air as if it weighed nothing, it came crashing to the ground several meters away from the burning hulk of a tank.

"Oh… sorry." Heffron replied, a bit taken aback by Yoshika's snark.

"Beside, neuroi love to focus fire on shields." Yoshika added. There was another explosion but it was not as loud as the earlier tank detonation and it wasn't an exploding tank shell either, worse it came from behind them.

"What the fuck?" John asked as he looked around for the source of the explosion.

"MEDIC! WE NEED A MEDIC HERE!" Now came the voice of Tracey, a tank witch in Easy Company. Yoshika and Eunice immediately got running toward the call, but what they saw when they arrived, was not a pretty sight. Tracey was fine but her squadmate, Grace was a very, very different story. Her right arm, from mid-upper arm was torn off, while the right side of her body is peppered with shrapnel and burns, and her face, was not a pretty sight, same state as her body, right eye appears to be shot. Eunice's first thoughts were how Grace looked like Tipper but worse as Tipper at least still had all his limbs attached.

"Jesus Christ." Yoshika gasped, "What the fuck happened?"

"God damn neuroi energy pulse hit just as she was loading a shell, it set off the powder charge." Tracey replied sounding rattled.

"Alright, hold on to Blondie, we will see what we can do." Eunice said as she and Yoshika looked over Grace.

"I don't think we can do much for the arm." Yoshika summed up, "I think we got to amputate. Motherfucker."

"Right," Eunice said in agreement, "Puppy, got your bone saw?"

"Got it right here." Yoshika replied as she passed Eunice, her bone saw.

"Good, now help me lay Blondie down." Eunice ordered. Yoshika and Tracey nodded and the three of them laid the wounded witch down.

"You are looking good, Blondie, you are looking good." Tracey said as she leaned next to Grace.

"Puppy, help me hold down Blondie, Tracer, give Grace something to bite on." Eunice ordered, Yoshika nodded and got into position.

"Everything is going to be alright, Blondie." Yoshika reassured.

"Doc?" Tracey had a puzzled look on her face.

"I am going to have to amputate, if she isn't screaming, the faster I can get it done."

"R-Right." Tracey pulled out her holed flask and slipped it in between Grace's teeth.

"Okay, starting now." Eunice said as she began cutting. That apparently woke Grace up as she tried to thrash about but Yoshika and Tracey pinned her down as she screamed into the hip flask, tears of pain welling up in her eyes all the while. Eunice worked as fast as she could as there was still all the shrapnel in her body. But after several agonizing minutes, Eunice was done, and without taking a second to rest, she and Yoshika began working on removing all the shrapnel out of Grace.

"Tracer, find us a jeep, we need to get Grace out of here." Yoshika ordered, something that was made apparent when a nearby tank witch had her shield shattered by an enemy tank round, causing her to stagger backwards. Mere moments after that she shouted in fear as globs of red fire streaked through the trees towards her and then horrifying nature of plasma weaponry displayed itself as the energy struck her, the water within the cells affected by the plasma flash boiled to steam, its volume increasing by nearly eight hundred times. The young girl's corpse fell to the ground without a sound, her abdomen having a hole two hand spans wide carved into it. It made Yoshika realize that they were sitting ducks and just begging to be shot at.

"But-" Tracey said but the look on Yoshika's face killed any argument, "Yes Puppy."

As she watched Tracey head out, Yoshika couldn't help but think about her current situation and how she, Muto and Shizuka ended up here.

"To think, all it took was a stop over in Reims." She thought as she remembered the events that had led to this moment.

* * *

And that ends the official start of this story.

Didn't expect this were you? But I am pretty some of you could have guessed.

I want to thank Thorthemighty321 for checking and helping me write this thing, wouldn't be done without your help. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 2: Noisy Night

**Chapter 2: Noisy Night**

* * *

LOCATION: SOMEWHERE OVER BELGICA

DATE: OCTOBER 2ND 1944

TIME: 2000HRS

It was a calm night with a relatively dense low cloud layer, common as winter starts to roll in at this time. The stillness of the night was shattered when a lone witch emerges out of the low clouds. She was flying the Me-410 Hornisse mono-strikers, with her weapon strapped to her back, a B.K 37mm cannon. She was on a routine patrol.

Unbeknownst to her, heading south and hiding in the clouds, deploying great clouds of chaff was the foe she sought. The chaff that it deployed affected all forms of radar including the powerful long-range set that was deployed at St. Trond as well as even the radar of night witches, already this particular chaff deployer had already surprised a flight of night fighters as well as a night witch, displaying a level of speed, maneuverability, and firepower that was quite frankly shocking for a foe of its size, having wiped out the night fighters and shooting down the night witch, though the latter survived her encounter, she would never fly again and allow for it to be more successful in the execution of its mission. Then it detected her another witch, immediately the chaff deployer intensified the rate at which it was deploying its payload and began to maneuver into ambush position. If it could neutralize this witch, then it would make the execution of Plan Rihen Va Wact**(1) **much easier.

But it made a critical error in its maneuvering, one that its target. Squadron Leader Schnaufer of the Luftwaffe noticed immediately.

* * *

St. Trond Air Base, was a Germanian Luftwaffe Air Base constructed in early 1939 with the permission of the Belgican government; the purpose of the base was to provide a bastion for humanity to stand in should Germania fall, allowing the defenders a chance in preventing the Neuroi from just steamrolling across the nations of the low countries like an avalanche.

As such the base had heavy defenses, the main building in the base doubled as a flak tower. Packing almost as many heavy AA guns as some classes of battleships with lots of lighter weapons, this was augmented by the half dozen little flak towers that mounted primarily medium and light AA guns as well as additional communication and range finding equipment for the heavy guns. To further augment its standing as a bastion of humanity in an alien infested Europe, the base had a considerable infantry presence and enough space for a mixed _Gruppe_ of fighters and ground attack planes with space left over for several _Staffels_ of witches.

It had been one of the few places that had remained in humanity's hands in mainland Europe after most of the nations had fallen to the aliens, now the recently relieved base would serve a critical role in the upcoming Allied Offensive into Germania. To facilitate this, the base was being expanded with another runway, taxiway, and flight line along with additional hangers being constructed.

Wolf and Minna were in their joint office as they finish their paperwork while the night watch crew monitored the instruments just outside in the command center. They had been stationed here to patrol the northern Rhine while elements of the 506th Noble Witches based in Dijon patrol the southern Rhine. At the moment, there was only her with her Germanian and German fliers. They were also going to ready the base for the reactivation of the 501st JFW for next year's planned operation.

"It is a bit late but looks like we will be pulling another all nighter." Wolf said as he leaned back into his chair as he cracked his knuckles.

"Yes, it is not a surprise, given that we have a lot of things to prepare." Minna said as she lightly pounded her sore shoulders.

It was then that the two officers heard humming in their transponders.

"Well, looks like Schnaufer is about to end her shift" Wolf said as he dusted off his cigarette, to which Minna nodded, "So any word from Katherine when we go back into operation?"

"She has been quite vague but she said early December, most likely by the 10th" Minna replied, "She said that she wants us to get ready for operations after soon as winter is over."

"Funny, you would think as a Ruthenian, she would want to conduct winter operations."

"Yes but given the current mess that the supply chain is, especially with Antwerp only now coming online." Minna said, "Not to mention all the raids on Antwerp**(2)** are not helping matters at all."

"Yeah, I heard about the _schnellboots_," Wolf said as he glanced down at the document he had, "I also heard that they are sending forces to destroy their bases."

"Is that so, who told you that?" Minna's eyebrow raised as she looked over to Wolf.

Before Wolf could answer, Schnaufer's voice came over the radio.

"_**Nothing to report. My shift is almost over**_" Schnaufer said, "_**The Moon is so pretty. Can I fly just a bit more?**_"

Minna and Wolf couldn't help but smile at her request.

"Should you tell or I?" Wolf asked.

"I will do it" Minna said as she picked up the receiver from the in room radio, "This is St. Trond Air Base. Moonshine **(3)**, what is your status?"

"_**J-Ja, Moonshine reporting**_" came the reply, "_**Nothing out of the ordinary to report.**_"

"Understood" Minna replied as she glanced to table map in the command center outside the office. Besides the speed boat raids, the neuroi had been quiet especially in the Lower Rhine, "As you know the Neuroi in the area has been quiet for about a month now."

"_**Yes, I kinda wish things stay this way.**_" Heidimarie replied.

"I can agree with that sentiment." Wolf said.

"Yeah… Be careful, this is the neuroi we are talking about, they can be quite crafty" Minna said but static was the reply, "Moonshine? Moonshine? Can you hear me? Heidimarie, can you hear me?"

"Lost contact?" Wolf asked as he sat up straighter.

"Yeah, could it be the weather?" Minna asked.

"It could be but it hasn't been that bad yet." Wolf said.

Just then the officer of the watch, opened the door, "We have a problem."

"What is it?" Minna asked as she stood up.

"We lost Moonshine on the scope."

"What? Was she shot down?" Wolf asked surprised.

"We are not sure, we are getting a haze in the area of her last position, we are trying to see if Liege can see her." The officer on the watch replied.

"And?"

"No luck but they do report of the same haze on their screens."

"I hope she is okay up there." Minna said as he looked down at the map table.

* * *

Back in the skies over Belgica, knowing that contact with the enemy was imminent. Heidimarie, unslung her cannon, flicked the safety off and with a loud _ker-clack_ raked the bolt, chambering the first round in her fifty-round drum into the weapon.

"Warning, Neuroi presence detected," She uttered as she scanned the horizon, she focused on her magic and the neuroi blip that stood out among the haze that surrounded it, and _her_ she realized, had its altitude increase, "It's… below me."

She looked down as a dark shadow appeared under the clouds with the familiar red patches appeared. It easily dwarfed the night witch as it broached the sea of clouds, steadily rising, revealing all of its dangerous figure.

"How did I not detect it earlier?" Heidimarie asked herself as she wondered how she did not notice the thing earlier, before rolling in and lining up for a shot on the large neuroi craft, "Target locked on"

It was then did the neuroi decide to pull out its ace, as it suddenly transformed, with a rotating ring suddenly expanding out while the nose of the craft grow into an arrow shape energy ports and at least two dozen stubby turrets with menacing barrels with a rotating ring; revealing seemingly _hundreds_ of angrily red patches and several _additional_ turrets.

"It transformed?!" Heidimarie gasped in shock, not many neuroi types did that and all of the ones that did were small-types _not_ medium-types. Not long after the neuroi dived back into the sea of clouds, "It dove back into the clouds, it must have noticed me."

Then came the sudden screech of the neuroi, it had somehow already gotten behind her and it sounded close _way _to close for comfort.

"Behind me?" Heidimarie uttered, before she could do anything, the neuroi burst out of the clouds began firing away at her; seemingly filling the sky with blood red lances and dark sinister contrails from its rocket cannons. She immediately began taking evasive maneuvers, her shield flaring as she did so, without preamble she returned fire, her cannon pounding away at the enemy. She tried to loop over to slot behind the neuroi, only to watch in amazement as with a smug sounding screech, the immense 30-meter long alien craft actually _copied_ the maneuver, firing away at her as it did so.

"It's fast," Heidimarie deduced, she continued to duck and weave to avoid the plasma bolts and the shrieking rockets which were beginning to detonate around her as the neuroi aimed to bracket her with proximity fused rockets, "So strong, but…"

She pitched upwards and began returning fire in earnest now, peppering the neuroi craft. Then the immense alien did something she never expected, it pitched upwards in her direction and then surged forwards, the alien's intention was clear, it wanted to ram her, something that would be fatal for her with the speeds involved. Thankfully her superior maneuverability saved her from a direct hit but as she flitted away, she wasn't quite fast enough, with a loud painful _crunch_ her shoulder clipped the ring and sending tendrils of pain racing through her shoulder. Despite the pain, the witch gritted her teeth and returned fire, walking her shells along its exterior, the tough armor mostly defeating her rounds.

This wasn't working Heidimarie decided and thus changed tactics, she increased power and climbed above the neuroi, using her superior power-to-weight and rate of climb to gain nearly seven hundred feet on the alien in roughly ten seconds, then she rolled over the top and dove. The alien hadn't been expecting her to do that, it took it several seconds to start returning fire, more than enough time for the witch to line up her target: one of the stubby turrets. She fired a three round burst and was rewarded with a spectacular chain reaction that blew a chunk the size of Ju-88 A-4 out of the alien, causing it to screech loudly in what sounded like pain and fear. The reason became apparent when the Germanian caught glimpse of something pink that was about the size of her fist, the neuroi's core. Desperate, the alien commenced a roll to try and keep its combination power/computer core out of her line of sight, Heidmarie easily matched the alien's roll and lined up the target which was frantically regenerating the armor around its core.

"This is the end" Heidimarie softly announced as she fired a burst, minengeschoss shells simply smashed past the armor and exploded, there was a brilliant flash as the core exploded. The unique armor-piercing high-capacity high-explosive shells simply blowing the thing apart. The neuroi simply detonated in a blinding flash of fire and white light, throwing glittering fragments of varying sizes in all directions with a great thunderclap of noise, the powdered neuroi material making like snow as it began fluttering towards the ground. Heidimarie flew clear of the cloud of fragments, breathing heavily as pain from the bones she had certainly broken, cracked, and bruised when she had hit the neuroi, along with shrapnel injuries from the rockets making itself known as the adrenaline began to recede. "_That, had been, a little harder, than it should, have been._" She thought as her magic radar began to clear up. What had caused that thing to sneak up on her like that?

Suddenly the crackle of her transponder shook her out of her stupor.

"_**This is St. Trond Base, Moonshine, can you hear me? I repeat, Moonshine, can you hear me?**_" Minna radioed.

"This is Moonshine, I can hear you" Heidimarie replied, not quite able to fully keep the pain out of her voice.

"_**Moonshine, what happened? You went off the radar just now and you sound like your in pain.**_" the wing commander asked sounding slightly frantic.

"I-I encountered a Medium-Type Neuroi, got a little dinged up but nothing major." Heidimarie answered, she knew that the wounds she had suffered weren't major in fact she had far worse on occasion

"_**Neuroi, are you still engaging?**_" This time Wolf spoke, he sounded shocked by the fact she had encountered a neuroi..

"No, I have shot it down already." Heidimarie answered as she checked her ammunition and found she had expended almost the entirety of her ammunition drum. Going through the motions she hit the magazine release and the mostly spent magazine fell away, she grabbed a new magazine and guided it home.

"_**Give me a full report later, return to base immediately.**_" Minna ordered.

"Understood, St. Trond, returning to base." Heidimarie acknowledged as she dove into the clouds, steering to port and making her course two-three-zero, heading for home.

* * *

Back at St Trond Air Base CIC, Minna sighed as she leaned onto the table as a WASP puts Heidimarie's marker back on the table. Next to her was Wolf, staring at the map on the table, his cigarette slowly burning away. Just behind him was Franz and Franciska Stigler, the two fliers who were about to head out to find Heidimarie but now are to stand down.

"Well, at least she is alright." Franz said as he looked at the map.

"Yes, but still, I don't like it when one of my witches just disappears off the radar." Minna said, sounding shaken by the whole event.

"Something is going on here and I don't like it at all," Wolf said in agreement.

"I think it would be best if we speed up the activation process." Minna said.

"First thing in the morning." Wolf agreed.

* * *

With that, chapter 2 ends here.

Now for the footnotes.

This won't take long to guess.

The Neuroi had made use of the Germanian E-Boats that were captured during the fall of Germania by conducting raids on the port city of Antwerp, the Allies are currently trying to deal with these raids to ease logistics.

Heidimarie Schnaufer's callsign, she was called that because she was caught singing about the moon by Erich and Erica and now the name stuck.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me and Thorthemighty321 know what you think of the story.

Once again, thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 3: Snowy Metal Task Force

**Chapter 3: Snowy Metal Task Force**

* * *

LOCATION: BASTOGNE, BELGICA

DATE: DECEMBER 15TH 1944

TIME: 1902HRS

"_Can we have one day of peace? Is that too much to ask?_" Shizuka wondered as she crouched down in the trench she and two other witches were sharing.

"Fucking hell, this is a heavy barrage." Jessica grumbled as she smoked her cigarette in the trench.

"TAKE COVER! NEUROI ARTILLERY! GET IN YOUR FOXHOLES!" Heyliger shouted.

"They got us zeroed!" A soldier shouted.

"Move it god damn it! Get in your damn foxholes!" Felicia shouted.

"Ach!" A rifleman grunted before Shizuka heard a dull thud, she looked over the lip of the trench, to see a soldier who just fell. Shizuka could tell, he was not getting up. She watched as Muto, Eunice, Spina and Yoshika running around, ignoring the shells and shrapnel that was coming down, to get to the wounded. She watched as the medics did their work in the deadly situation where one errant shell would end them however that was interrupted when Jessica shook her. Shizuka turned to her fellow witch.

"Klutz, wake up, Red, things might get lively soon." Jessica said, pointing to the sleeping witch on Shizuka's other side.

"How the hell is Red sleeping through all of this?" Shizuka asked.

"If I recalled, she used to follow her dad during his work as a train engineer." Jessica replied, "Now just wake her up, will you, Klutz?"

"Fine." Shizuka grumbled as she turned to Samantha, "Cowgirl, wake up, god damn it, wake up Cowgirl!"

"Huh, what? What happened?" Samantha asked in shock as she woke up.

"Wake up, Cowgirl, wants us to get ready." Shizuka said.

"Right, right." Samantha said as she sat up straight.

"_Fifth Platoon, move to the forward positions._" Michelle radioed.

"Right." Jessica said as she got up from her seated position, "Third Squad, on me, let's move."

Shizuka joined Jessica and Samantha out of the trench, the rest of the squad, Ursula, Ivanka and Rebecca in another trench were also climbing out. Though it was rare for anyone to be called by their actual names, so it was Fraulein, Ruskie and Greasy.

"So vat is zee battle plan?" Ursula asked.

"You vorrry too much, tovarisch. Ve just have to fight and ve vill vin day." Ivanka grinned.

"Ruskie, shut up, we got a battle to worry about." Rebecca grumbled.

"Why did I get all the mixed and the one foreigner?" Jessica sighed. Shizuka could only giggle nervously as she watched her squad leader bemoan her current situation.

"Because your squad was down one, Honey Badger." Michelle said as she and her command squad rolled up next to Third Squad.

"So, where do you need us, Amazon?" Jessica asked. Shizuka could almost see the thoughts in Michelle's eyes before she glanced over Jessica's shoulder which wasn't very hard for the broad-shoulder and figuratively towering witch.

"Deploy your squad behind Second Platoon as their support. Fourth squad will be your left flank." Michelle ordered.

"Sure thing, Amazon, come on Third Squad on me." Jessica rallied, "And don't fall over again, Klutz."

"Stop calling me that! I am not a klutz." Shizuka barked, but she knew it was futile effort anyway, because well.

"Well, you did lose that fight to that bomber." Samantha reminded.

"And you did fall over few times trrrying Lokust." Ivanka added.

"Und vu did slam into ein tree because vu sped on zee ice." Ursula continued.

"And don't forget the time you got lost to the CP which was in plain sight. I mean how do you miss Heyliga? He is called Moose fah a reason." Rebecca added.

Yeah that, couldn't they cut her at least some slack for being a rookie fighter witch and that she was new to this whole tank witch business?

"That's enough girls, leave the poor girl alone." Jessica reprimanded as Shizuka and her squad headed to their assigned positions. The boys of Third Platoon glanced over to see what was behind them and they cracked tired smiles.

"Ah, so you are our support?" Shames asked.

"Well, no shit, Ed." Jessica replied. However things got tense as the roar of engines and the dull screech of the enemy could be heard coming from the opposite side. Shizuka and the rest of her squad got into prepared positions for cover from potential enemy fire.

"Stay in your foxholes! Don't draw out their fire." Lipton shouted.

"Hold your fire, they don't know we are here." Buck ordered.

"Alright, Third Platoon, stay down! And don't open fire, wait until they are close." Shames ordered.

"What are we going to hit them with?" More asked.

"We hit them with what we got." Shames replied.

"That ain't going to be much." More responded. Shizuka waited with her 40 mm cannon in hand as the enemy forces approached. She did a quick scan of the front. She saw that it was a handful neuroi medium tanks rumbling forward with a lot of infantry support.

"Mein Gott… Das ist a lot of neuroi." Ursula said.

"Steady, girls, no use panicking. We can hold the line." Jessica said, "We have to hold."

Shizuka turned and saw everyone get ready for the coming fight. She watched Ivanka chew on some tobacco slowly while Samantha prayed.

Then came the shriek of shells, Shizuka like many others on the line ducked but when they realized the ground didn't shake as much, they slowly rose back up and watched as the neuroi forces were getting a plastering as Shizuka watched at least two tanks explode into brilliant balls of fires as well as neuroi infantry or pieces of them fly sky high, however the neuroi continued advancing regardless of their losses.

"Chyort, zey arrre still moving forrrvarrrd." Ivanka growled.

"Alright, get ready boys and girls, they are getting close." Heyliger shouted, "Pick your targets, I want fire superiority."

Everyone readied their weapons as Shizuka could hear the chorus of guns cocking and shells being slammed into guns. Shizuka did the same as she loaded a HE shell into her gun and aimed her M4 40mm gun at a group of neuroi infantry that was approaching. Her finger was waiting on the trigger as she and everyone waited for the order.

"OPEN FIRE!" Heyliger barked and soon the line erupted in flash and smoke as they opened up with everything they had. Shizuka lined her shot and fired and was rewarded with the shell exploding amongst neuroi infantry.

"Badger! Concentrate on the tanks, we will deal with the infantry" Shames shouted.

"Got it Ed." Jessica shouted, "Third Squad! Focus on the tanks!"

"H-Hai!" Shizuka replied as she ejected the spent HE shell and loaded in an AP shell into her cannon before she shouldered it. She immediately began aiming however she was distracted.

"_MEDIC! WE NEED A MEDIC HERE!_" Tracey shouted into the radio, "_Blondie's hit! We need a medic!_"

"Fuck!" Rebecca swore when she heard who got hit.

"Greasy, stay in position, we have to hold our sector!" Jessica barked.

"But that's my friend!" Rebecca barked.

"I know! But you are needed here!" Jessica barked. Then came worse news.

"_FUCK! Scotty's dead!_" That was Shirley's voice and she sounded sick to her stomach.

"_Damn it_." Michelle barked, "_Are you sure, she is dead?_"

"_With due respect, I just saw a hole get punched through her guts_." Shirley replied and Shizuka felt the urge to want to throw up.

"Cover her position, we need to hold the line just a little bit more, the bastards are starting to break." Michelle ordered.

Shizuka rejoined the fire fight but she heard the sound of wheels spinning in the snow. She glanced over and saw Yoshika with Grace laid in front of her. She could see the distressed look on her dirtied tired face as the jeep head for Bastogne and the hospital. Shizuka at that moment in time, had to stop and think.

"_I never thought I would end up in this situation._" Shizuka thought as the battle continued to rage all around her.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter.

Yes, this is the same battle, this time from another perspective, Shizuka's.

Don't worry, we will get back to the "movie" soon.

Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter.

Please do post a constructive review, it means a lot for me.


	5. Chapter 4: Hattori in Time

**Chapter 4: Hattori in Time**

* * *

Location: Miyafuji's Clinic, Yokosuka, Jepung

Date: October 6th, 1944

Time: 1000hrs

It was a calm late autumn's day in the Jepungese port city and the surrounding area, a nice day for a hike, and that was exactly what two friends had decided to do, however in the browning forest, they have appeared to have separated.

"Yoshika!" A lone girl shouted as she walked down the path, "Where are you?"

She continued to walk, looking for her cousin.

"Yoshika!" She called out again but there was no reply, this made her worry but then she heard some rustling and turned… To be greeted by a towering beast of a black bear. She fell on her ass in fear as the bear loomed over her.

"Hey Michiko." A voice said which broke Michiko's petrified state and killed the tension in the air as the bear got down on all fours, to reveal a short brunette in the standard IJN officer uniform, on closer inspection, you could see the insignias of a Sub-Lieutenant on her shoulders, riding the back of the bear.

"Come on," Yoshika said as she patted the back of the bear, motioning Michiko to get on.

The still stunned Michiko stared for a few seconds before she uttered, "Eh?"

Soon the two of them were riding the bear as it headed up the hill, towards the river, as Yoshika was intending to find some herbs to show to the medics that she was teaching.

"This is the bear cub you saved back in spring, right?" Michiko asked.

"Yeah, he sure grew up fast, didn't he?" Yoshika replied.

"Y-Yeah." Michiko replied nervously, "Yoshika, how has your classes been? You are teaching at the Yokosuka Naval Base, right?"

"Yeah, but I am helping with teaching in Yokosuka." Yoshika corrected, "It is alright, but I don't think teaching is for me."

"Well, could it because you were busy fighting the neuroi, you didn't have time to prepare?"

"Yeah…" Yoshika said, "Maybe if I practiced with Muto, I could do better. I want to do better."

Just then another black bear appeared, a much larger and older bear.

"It that his mommy?" Michiko guessed. Yoshika leaned over as she rubbed the bear's head.

"Thanks, we will be fine from here." Yoshika thanked the bear before she and Michiko got off.

The young bear soon joined his mother and as the two bears headed deeper into the forest, Yoshika waved.

"Bye-bye." Yoshika called out. Michiko sighed happily before she remembered why she was looking Yoshika earlier.

"Oh right, herbs!" Michiko shouted as she turned to Yoshika, "I've found some Hypericum for you."

"Great, those do wonders on bruises and small cuts." Yoshika said, "Where is it?"

That is when a sound echoed through the forest and the two girls could recognize the sound being the sound of a dog barking in distress. They headed to the source and they came across a rapid moving river and on a rock sticking out of the river was a dog which somehow gotten stuck there.

"Oh my gosh." Michiko gasped. Yoshika looked and she went into action to save the dog.

"Be careful, Yoshika!" She shouted as she watched Yoshika headed down the river shore.

Yoshika nodded as she headed towards the dog. She dropped her knapsack aside and started hopping on the rocks to get to the dog.

"Come here, little one." Yoshika said as she crouched down with arms out to pick up the dog, "Don't worry, everything is okay now."

"Thank goodness." Michiko smiled as she looked on from the riverside.

However disaster struck as when Yoshika hopped to the next rock, she slipped; for one horrible moment Yoshika was looking straight up into the midday sky, which was a glittering azure, then the moment was over and into the water she went. Kicking her feet, she came to the surface and could only watch as the current began to carry her away.

"Yoshika!" Michiko shrieked as she watched the fast river sweep Yoshika down river. Yoshika's first action was to put the dog on her head as she tried to head to the river shore but the river proved too fast.

"Sorry." She uttered, "Hold on."

"Yoshika!" Michiko shouted as she tried to follow her cousin down the river. She watched as Yoshika tried to swim to a fallen tree but she overshot and was drifting down the river. It was then did both girls noticed a distant roaring sound. Yoshika turned in the direction of the sound, that is when she saw there clear skies and a sudden end to the river and the flanking shores.

"_Oh god… please don't tell me its a waterfall_." Yoshika hoped but the roar grew louder and louder, dashing her hopes, "_Kuso…_"

"Yoshika!" Michiko shouted as she watched in horror.

Lucky there was a branch that was stuck on a rock which Yoshika immediately latched onto the branch for dear life, quite literally.

"Phew," Yoshika smiled nervously, "That was close."

"_Too close._" She thought, "_How am I going to get out of this mess?_"

However Murphy's law decided to rear its ugly head as the branch she was holding onto snapped.

Yoshika couldn't help but blink a few times as she looked at the piece of branch that was in her hand before she and the dog went over the edge to the horror of Michiko. The wind from the speed of her descent rushed past her ears, not quite drowning out the dull roar of the waterfall. The dog began slipping out of her grasp and her first instinct was to curl up around it.

_So this is how it ends then, a long fall followed by an inglorious splat? After everything I've survived, what a lousy way to go._ Yoshika thought as she closed her eyes as she simply waited for the end.

It was then, an almost literal angel came down and saved the hapless girl and dog. It was a witch that had long dark hair that done in a ponytail, who was wearing a dark blue naval uniform.

"A witch?" Michiko uttered as she saw the witch carrying Yoshika and the dog towards the river shore.

"Eh?" Yoshika uttered, "I am flying?" she asked as she felt a feeling acceleration that far outclassed the Nakajima A5M4 striker units that she used for her rehabilitation, in fact it felt very similar to her _Shinden_ strikers in terms of acceleration and speed. It even sounded very similar.

"Saving that dog from drowning was very noble of you." The witch said, "But you ought to consider your own swimming abilities first." as she flared out, reducing her throttle and with a series of clicks setting her flaps to landing; before kicking up an immense cloud of dust and gravel as she landed.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Yoshika sighed.

"As long as you understand." The witch said.

"Thank you." Yoshika bowed after facing the witch. The dog barked happily when Yoshika lifted the dog up to her eye level, "I am so glad you are okay."

"Yoshika!" Michiko came around a large boulder.

"Michiko!" Yoshika turned to her cousin.

"Yoshika?" The witch gasped as she looked Yoshika up and down and only then realized that she just reprimanded an officer, "Could it be that you are Sub-Lieutenant Yoshika Miyafuji?"

"Yes, that is my name, why?" Yoshika replied.

"F-Forgive my impertinence!" The witch stiffened, standing at attention when with strikers on, "Officer Cadet Shizuka Hattori, final year at the Yokosuka Naval Academy."

"Okay." Yoshika looked at the newly named Shizuka, "_I think I am starting to understand what Muto means by sucking up._"

"Y-You have always been a role model for me, ma'am!" Shizuka began praising Yoshika, "You saved the _Akagi _on your maiden flight. You fought alongside the greatest aces in the 501st and saved not only Gallia but Venezia as well. That's "

"_Yeah, she is definitely sucking up to me, because most of that was because I had help from everyone_" Yoshika thought as she looked at the witch, "_Now… I think she must be from the batch Mio is teaching, that will explain it._"

"Oh, really?" Yoshika replied, unimpressed by what the new officer cadet said, as she decided to pull a card from Muto, to see how far she can tease the new flier.

"Commander Sakamoto often tells stories of your heroic deeds in Europe!" Shizuka said enthusiastically.

"_Thought so._" Yoshika thought.

"She does, does she?" She replied, "Well, I suppose I did well for someone she randomly picked off the street."

"Eh?" Shizuka uttered in surprise.

"So what brings you here, Officer Cadet Hattori?" Yoshika immediately changed the subject, not giving the witch in front of her the chance to ask.

"Ah, right." Shizuka remembered before she stated , "I am here to inform you that you had been called back to Europe."

"Called back?" Michiko said.

"Europe, I see." Yoshika, "Anyone else coming?"

"Muto Kaneyoshi is also coming as well and… and…" Shizuka began to stutter, "and me, ma'am."

"Is Lieutenant Commander Sakamoto and Captain Sakai coming with us?" Yoshika asked.

"Y-Yes, they are ma'am but they will be arriving later." Shizuka said.

"Alright, now come with us." Yoshika said, "It is getting late, and it would be my pleasure to have you with us for dinner."

"R-Really?" Shizuka asked, her eyes were sparkling at this point.

"Yes, come now, we have quite a bit to head back. Unless you are willing to ferry us down to the clinic?" Yoshika asked.

"A-Anything for you ma'am." Shizuka said. The three headed down the hill, they made it down faster thanks to Shizuka ferrying both Yoshika and Michiko. They then walked home. Yoshika knew Muto had returned thanks to the jeep that was parked outside the Miyafuji Clinic. After greeting Yoshika's mother, grandmother and Muto.

"You didn't tell me you were still part of the military." Michiko said.

"Well, my leave wasn't up for another week so I didn't think I had to inform you." Yoshika said.

"So you are heading back." Michiko said, "So do you know what unit, you will be operating with?"

The two cousins were in Yoshika's room as she started preparing to pack for her trip to Europe.

"Most likely with my old unit." Yoshika said.

"I also didn't know you were made a Sub-Lieutenant." Michiko said.

"Well, that was the rank was awarded to me for my participation in the liberation of Venezia." Yoshika explained.

"Awarded?" Michiko replied to which Yoshika nodded.

Meanwhile Shizuka was in the living room with Muto, Yoshiko and Sayaka. Muto had just finished packing and was there, enjoying some tea from his ersatz mother and grandmother.

"I see, so Yoshika and Muto will be heading back to Europe?" Yoshiko asked.

"Yes, grandma." Muto smiled before he sipped some tea, "Isn't that right, Shizuka?"

"Y-Yes, and I have been assigned to follow them to Europe as well." Shizuka added.

"What do you think, Yoshika?" Sayaka asked.

"Well, it is an order." Yoshika said as she came into the living room, "Can't really argue against it."

"You could try but it won't be easy." Muto said.

"After looking at the paperwork for extra pens, no thank you." Yoshika said, before turning and heading to her room, Michiko following right behind her.

"So, when are we planning on leaving, Officer Cadet?" Muto asked.

"At soon as you two are ready." Shizuka replied.

* * *

_In Yoshika's room_

Michiko meanwhile had followed Yoshika and was surprised to see her moving with surprising speed as she quickly yet carefully packed."Alright, hey Yoshika, slow down the packing, Hattori said we can take our time."

"Alright," Yoshika said as she turned away from her room and headed to the kitchen instead. "Sorry Michiko, it's just; when the military says your needed somewhere, they expect you their as soon as possible, not at your own leisure."

* * *

_Back with the others_

"Eh?" Shizuka uttered, "But, aren't you ordered to head to Europe?"

"Yes but you said, whenever we are ready." Muto said.

"True… but" Shizuka said.

"Hattori, you know quite well, that the military doesn't work like that." Muto reminded, "If an order is given, it is usually expected as soon as possible if a time is not given, it is not whenever you feel like going."

"R-Right, sorry." Shizuka apologized.

"It is alright, better to make mistakes now then later." Muto said.

"Thank you." Shizuka said. Later after dinner, Shizuka headed back to base while Yoshika and Muto prepared for their trip to Europe.

The next day, Yoshika and Muto had Yokosuka Naval Base with their luggage which wasn't much as Muto mainly brought clothes, some personal effects and books while Yoshika had the same but she had stationary but all of that could be fitted in a large duffel bag each. After saying their farewell, they joined Shizuka and boarded their transport for their trip to Europe, the _Unryu _class aircraft carrier, _Amagi_, second of the class. She was heading to the European theatre to replace the _Unryu _and supply the Imperial Jepungese European Aerial Detachment.

"Take care, okay!" Yoshika shouted as she waved from one of the walkways with Muto.

"Stay healthy!" Sayaka shouted.

"Fight well!" Yoshiko shouted

"Do your best, Yoshika!" Michiko shouted. They watched as the Imperial Jepungese flat top pull out of the naval base to form up with its escorts made of heavy cruisers, light cruisers and destroyers.

* * *

Location: Central Adriatic Sea, 90 miles from Venice

Date: October 5th, 1944

Time: 1700hrs

The Romagnan _Soldati-_destroyer, _Carabiniere _was on patrol in the area of the Adriatic Sea. It is mainly to keep an eye for the Neuroi in the Balkan region as the area was still infested with the invaders though the Ruthenians and East Germanian forces were slowly making their way through the Balkans but it wasn't easy going.

Hence here is the _Carabiniere_ on patrol to make sure the neuroi doesn't close off Venice from ships loaded with supplies however there has been issues as of late as there have been a few ships sunk yet no radio message came from the stricken vessels. Originally thought to be due the ships sinking too fast but survivors of some these sinking ships adamantly recall that they did send distress messages. Confusion reigned as the Allied Forces couldn't figure out what was causing the radio interference, as it either was negligence or the weather.

This has led to the establishment of patrols by fighters, witches, flying boats and warships in the Adriatic Sea to be able to come to the aid of any ships in distress as soon as possible.

"Another boring day on patrol." A sailor sighed as he looked out from his position on the wing of the bridge. He scanned the skies a few times before he noticed black specks in the sky, slowly approaching the ship, "Shit… Captain! Neuroi off the Starboard bow!

"That's impossible, radar screen is clear of anything." The captain said.

"I am telling you, captain, there are neuroi flying out there!" The spotter shouted. The captain feeling incredulous looked outside of the bridge in the direction of the reported Neuroi and there they were.

"Bloody hell…" The captain uttered after gulping as he saw the slow moving Neuroi Large type with a few smaller type flying as escort he imagined. He couldn't help but think for a second that the craft looked like a barrage balloon, "Action stations! Neuroi inbound! Standby for Anti-Aircraft action starboard, all ahead flank, radio for reinforcements! We can't fight that thing alone!"

"Aye-aye, captain!" The XO replied and the crew went into action to prepare for combat with the coming threat however the crew had a feeling that they will not fare well against the approaching neuroi. The klaxon wailed and the blower roared as the stern squatted down and the _Carabiniere_ began to accelerate from her sedate eight knots up towards her maximum speed of 30+ knots.

"NEUROI DIVING! THIRTY DEGREES OF THE STARBOARD BOW!" The spotter shouted and soon every gun trained towards the diving small type Neuroi.

"Commence firing!" The captain ordered. The gun crews didn't take long to obey as every gun on the tin-can destroyer open up in a brilliant show of light and sound. The neuroi then responded in kind with their own light show, strafing the destroyer, which lead to something to happen.

"What the hell was that?" the captain asked when the ship suddenly rocked and the sound of fire could be heard.

"That was the torpedo mount, captain! It just exploded!" A sailor shouted as one Neuroi fighter simply got shredded by a flak burst and the craft fluttered downwards missing a wing and trailing fire.

"Bloody... Put out the fire! Helm shift your rudder!" The captain ordered.

Immediately the destroyer shifted her course, completing a zig to her zag.

"Captain! The radio is having trouble! We can't get through to anything!" The radio operator shouted when he ran into the bridge.

"Damn it, put the damn thing on full power, Benevento, you idiot!" The captain barked.

The radio operator saluted and went back to the radio and turned up the power and retried broadcasting. This time, he got through to someone.

"_This is the Marina Five, we hear your radio call and is coming to assist, hang in there._" The reply came. The radio operator stood up and headed to the captain.

"Captain! We got through to somebody!" The radio operator shouted.

"Who did we get?" The captain asked.

"A flying boat by the callsign Marina Five, they say they are turning to assist." The radio operator said.

"Well, I hope they get here fast, I am not sure if we can hold off these fuckers for long." The captain prayed.

Whilst the destroyer was fighting for dear life, unknown to the crew of the _Carabiniere_, not everything was going the neuroi's way.

The larger neuroi craft which was content to let its escorts attack the human vessel, the sixth on its patrol so far, was alarmed when it detected radio message being received by the destroyer as it was supposed to be jammed. The neuroi decided that it didn't like that and went to do something about it. It charged up its forward firing port and aimed at the aerial antenna on the mast of the destroyer, it didn't miss.

"What the hell was that?" The captain barked.

"Radio is out!" Radio operator shouted.

"What happened?" The captain asked.

"The mast!" A sailor shouted, "They shot off our mast."

"So we are on our own, with no way of getting help?" The captain asked.

"It appears so, captain." The XO replied.

"Well, let's do what we can to these bastards."The captain ordered. The crew went back to manning their weapons and opened up on the neuroi fighters, the main guns occasionally taking pock shots at the large neuroi, most shots missed with some getting quite close but the destroyer was losing firepower from the repeated strafing runs.

As the destroyer fought on, appearing out of the clouds was a Regia Marina PBY Catalina and they could see what happening to the destroyer.

"Bloody fuck." The Catalina pilot uttered as he saw the battle.

"Hey Marco," The co-pilot said, "Isn't Venice in the direction that neuroi is heading towards?"

"Fuck, you are right!" Marco swore as he realized the same thing, "Franco! Radio Venice! Tell them a neuroi is on the way! And put it on full blast damn it!"

"Got it!" Franco said as he got the radio and began broadcasting, "This is Marina Five calling Venice. This is Marina Five calling Venice, can you hear me?"

"_This is Venice to Marina Five, we can hear you somewhat._" Venice replied.

"Large neuroi spotted! We estimate it is heading towards you! It is… 95 miles ou" Franco didn't finish the message as the PBY was wiped out of the sky by the large neuroi. There was almost nothing left besides perhaps the deployable floats at the tips of the wings of the obliterated Catalina. However the message got through.

"Captain, the neuroi fighters, they are disengaging!" A sailor pointed to the neuroi craft suddenly ceasing their attacks and turned to head north at breakneck speed.

"Christ… They are heading for Venice." The captain uttered as he had looked in the direction of the neuroi's travel, "Helmsman, take us to Taranto at best possible speed."

"Aye-aye, captain." The helmsman replied as he turned the wheel of the wounded destroyer to the nearest harbour.

* * *

It was a calm sunny day in Venice as the historic city continues to rebuild and return to some form of normalcy. The citizens were hard at work but there were those who were enjoying themselves in the canals of the very unique city. Four aviators were in the city, enjoying the sights. Two had decided to rent a gondola while the other pair had decided to walk in the city after so long being at sea.

"This is a nice city." Chuck said as he looked around the city.

"Yes, it always amazes me everything I visit her." Franco said as he looked at the canal, "I see the girls are just enjoying themselves."

"Yeah," Chuck nodded before he looked to the construction work that was taking place all around them. He then looked over to see several gondolas in a race.

"OH! Look, the _Regata Storica_!" Francesca shouted, loud enough for the two pilots to hear her, causing them to chuckle.

"Excited, isn't she?" Chuck smiled.

"Yes, yes she is." Franco replied, "I am surprised they wanted a boat after being in one for weeks."

"They're young, they want to enjoy themselves." Chuck said as he leaned against a guard fence, "They are in a war when at their age we were busy playing."

"That is true." Chuck said as he looked out to the water, "Sorry to ask but what is that got Little Francesca so excited?"

"It is the _Regata Storica_ or Historical Regatta, an event to commemorate the history of Venice," Franco paused as he looked around before looking back at Chuck, "Well back in our world, here it would how it was before Venice joined Italy, to honour the gondoliers."

"That's interesting." Chuck said.

"It is a series of gondola races in the canals of the city, each team will try to race each other in order to get the Regata, a flag that correspond with the first four positions, back in Italy, red for the winner, white for second place and green for third place and a blue flag for the fourth team. Though it is quite late, usually it takes place in early September not October." Franco explained.

"Well, we did only liberate the city not that long ago and the civilians were only now getting this city to full running order." Chuck said.

It was then he noticed that there were three girls in another gondola, all wearing the same uniforms, black shirts with red bottoms.

"Say, aren't those girls from the 504th?" Chuck asked. Franco looked up to see to what Chuck was gesturing at.

"Yes, I believe so, they are wearing the same uniform as that officer we met before left Pescara, Federica Nico Doglio, her name was." Franco replied, "Funny, I think I have met the pilot she is 'twins' back in 1940 before the war kicked off in France."

"Interesting, small and strange we lived in and currently live in." Chuck said.

"The fastest one, is me!" The two aces turned to see Shirley rowing like mad as she caught up to the 504th girls.

"I see a race coming." Franco said.

"You are not wrong." Chuck said. The two aces watched as Shirley and the 504th's designated gondolier started rowing like mad.

"So where do you think they are headed?" Chuck asked, he wanted to know where the two gondolas were going.

"Well, there is the Rialto Bridge in the direction they are heading." Franco answered, "I know that look, come on, I know a fast way there."

The two aces then made their way towards the Rialto Bridge. They made it just in time to watch the two teams both using magic.

"I am pretty sure, magic is against the rules." Chuck guessed.

"I would imagine so as well." Franco nodded. They watched as Shirley and Francesca speed ahead, zooming past the 504th girls and right under the bridge, their wake bigger than most battleships would leave behind. The two then went over to the other side of the bridge to find in their surprise and horror that Shirley was not slowing down and right in front of them was another gondola which had drifted into the middle of the canal.

"Oh, this is not going to end well." Chuck uttered before a loud crunch was heard as they watched the bow of Shirley and Francesca's gondola and the side of the empty gondola shatter from the impact before their gondola flipped over sending the two witches flying.

"We are going to have to pay for that." Franco said as he noticed a pair of Military Police, also known as MPs come sprinting up the sidewalk that lined the canal.

"Yep." Chuck just uttered as he shook his head also noticing the MPs which arrived where they were a few minutes later.

"We would like a word with you two," One MP said.

"Alright, let's talk about this." Chuck said.

* * *

After dealing with the Military Police with the help of some 'financial persuasion', Chuck and Franco made their way to where the girls were now resting in, which was the pier

"So this is where you girls went." Chuck said, "So how are you two?"

"I am fine." Shirley said though Chuck could tell that she must have hit her ass given how she was rubbing it.

"Francesca, are you okay?" Franco asked, kneeling to get a better look at Francesca's wound, it wasn't anything bad; just a large bruise with some minor swelling. _She got damn lucky, her magic may have played a role in her not being more severely injured or worse. _The Italian pilot mused.

"My head hurts." Francesca said painfully.

"Well, at least you grew taller." The tall dark haired witch tried to lighten the mood.

"Looks painful though." The blonde girl said.

"I am sorry but I don't think we have met, what are your names?" Chuck asked.

"Oh, I am Pilot Officer Luciana Mazzei." The tall girl said.

"I am Pilot Officer Martina Crespi." The short blonde girl said.

"And I am Flying Officer Fernandia Malvezzi." The girl with long wavy brown hair.

"I am guessing you know Francesca and Shirley here." Chuck said to which the three girls nodded, "Well, I will introduce myself, I am Captain Charles E. Yeager but call me Chuck."

"I am Captain Franco Lucchini." Franco said as he calmed Francesca down.

"So, do any of you have healing magic?" Chuck asked.

"I do." Fernandia said as she summoned her familiar and started healing Francesca's lump. Chuck, Shirley and Franco noted it was taking quite a while for the lump to recede.

"It feels weird." Francesca bemoaned.

"Hush, that is what healing feels like." Fernandia sighed.

"It didn't feel weird when Yoshika did it." Francesca complained.

"Yeah." Shirley reminisced, "That's true."

"Yeah, it felt like getting into a warm bath." Chuck grinned.

"I agree, her healing feels great." Franco smiled.

"Well, Sub-lieutenant Miyafuji could have patched that up in a flash." Luciana stated.

"That's mean, I'm hurt." Fernandia frowned.

"T-That's not what I meant!" Luciana tried to apologize to her superior.

"I'm kidding. There aren't many people who can use healing magic as well as Miyafuji." Fernandia said, "Though, if I am not wrong, there is a male magic user that is as strong as Miyafuji."

"That would be Muto Kaneyoshi." Chuck said.

"Though, I heard that Miyafuji burnt out her Wellspring in Operation Watchtown." Martina said.

"That is false." Chuck said, "Miyafuji didn't burn out, she is exhausted, she is currently undergoing Wellspring Rehabilitation."

"Oh." Martina uttered sounding a little surprised.

"But it was thanks to her, I could take part in the _Regata Storica._" Francesca said.

"Yeah…" Chuck said as he looked up to the sky while Shirley looked out to sea.

"I wonder how she is doing right now." Shirley uttered. However, it didn't take that long for the healing to finish.

"All better now!" Fernandia said as she finished her work.

"That's Officer Fer for you." Luciana cheered.

"But it still feels weird." Francesca said.

"Stop complaining." Fernandia put her hands on her hips, but her tone was playful.

"Not nice to say that to someone who just helped." Franco scolded lightly.

However the wail of the air raid siren echoed through the ancient city, this sent a chill through the fliers gathered, the feeling got worse as soon whistles of the MPs and police was heard, signalling the evacuation of the city.

"Enemy air raid?" Franco leapt up to his feet.

"Neuroi?!" Fernandia gasped as a large type neuroi flew overhead with several small type neuroi escorting it, all the while the medium type continued on its course towards Venice, discharging something that seemed like snow. That is when eight fighters of the _Aviazione Reale, _apparently having been surprised by the appearance of the neuroi dove down upon the alien fighters from out of the sun like predatory birds upon hapless prey, destroying two enemy fighters outright and causing the formation of escorts to scatter. The medium-type began pumping plasma into the sky, forcing the sleek Re.2005 _Sagittarios_ to go evasive but it wasn't enough, one of the Venezian fighters was already going down in flames. As the neuroi fighters and the _Sagittarios_ began their lethal dance across the sky, enthralling as it was, two minutes into the contest between man and alien, the deep thunderclap booms of the flak batteries began, moments later lethal black puffs of smoke erupted in those azure skies filling it with lethal shrapnel that was uncaring of what it hit.

"What the hell?" Franco uttered.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Shirley snapped surprised at the appearance of the aliens.

"Can't they tell that is their own fighters up there?" Chuck growled.

"But how?" Martina gasped, "I thought we already cleared the neuroi in the area."

"I want to know why the scouts haven't said anything." Fernandia said. Chuck however paused as he looked at the items that were being sprayed out of the medium-type Neuroi.

_This looks familiar… But what is it? Charles told me about it but...I can't remember._ Chuck pondered but he had to push the thoughts aside as he and Shirley headed to their Elco Boat.

"Officer Fer, I can't contact base!" Luciana looked over from their radio, clearly on the verge of panicking.

"W-What?" Fernandia gritted her teeth.

_Jammed? How?_ Franco thought frantically as he headed in the same direction as the Yeagers.

"Francesca!" Shirley shouted.

"Roger!" Francesca bolted to her feet and joined the mad dash to the boat.

Shirley and Chuck got on the boat and yanked the tarps off the back of the boat, revealing four striker holding units. **[1]** There was Shirley's strikers and Francesca's strikers and two additional strikers, a P-51-H Mustang and a G.55 Centauro.

"Ah, striker units!" Martina pointed out, "Wait, whose are the other two for?"

"Well Martina, there are the two of us." Chuck said as he and Franco took off their caps and put goggles on. Unlike the girls, Chuck and Franco were still not used to flying strikers, hence their eyes are not used to the wind battering them.

"We are always prepared for the worst." Shirley said as the four magic users got into their strikers, picked up their weapons and took off.

"We're going too!" Fernandia ordered.

"We didn't bring our units." Luciana said.

"Whatever! Just go!" Fernandia ordered.

* * *

In the sky over the city, the four fliers began to give chase at the neuroi, the fighters ahead were busy tangling with the neuroi, thankfully the flak gunners had realized their errors and had switched to firing at the medium-type neuroi, which strangely wasn't counter-attacking with lethal plasma or those new rockets, instead it was continuing on its merry way, deploying more of that white stuff.

"Damn, radio is on the fritz." Chuck grumbled as his transponder had static.

"_Looks like the radio connection is unstable,_" Shirley mentioned, "_Don't go too far._"

"Franco and I will be in range in thirty seconds." Chuck said while Franco and Francesca nodded.

"_Alright_," Shirley announced, "_Let's do this!_"

"_Roger!_" Francesca shouted, following Shirley.

"With you, on that." Chuck replied.

"_Roger_." Franco said. The four fliers races towards the neuroi. It was then the flak gunners stopped firing.

"CEASE FIRING!" An officer on the ground shouted, "CEASE FIRING!"

"Look! We got witches' reinforcements!" A gunner said.

"_Finally, they stopped firing on us._" a Reggiane Re.2005 pilot groaned as he turned to engage one of the neuroi fighters. The neuroi fighters were all engaged with the Venezian fighters, oddly enough, the aliens were slowly losing against the very motivated Venezian fliers. This has become the unspoken agreed plan as the Yeagers and Lucchinis raced towards the large-type Neuroi.

"Alright, let's dance." Chuck readied his M1918A1.

The four chased after the medium-sized Neuroi as it made a lazy turn back towards the city of Venice. Shirley and Chuck lined up their sights and started peppering the neuroi.

The neuroi didn't respond at first but it began to glow with a bright red colour before it fired a beam, guiding it towards a section of the city.

"_Bastard!_" Franco swore as he dived towards the city, he glanced over and saw that Francesca had the same thoughts. The two dove into the path of the beam and activated their shields. The plasma splashed across it and its lethal power was nullified.

"_Good work!_" Shirley hollered.

"Now, drag it out to sea!" Chuck ordered as the two Yeagers continued firing on the neuroi, only pausing to reload their 40 round magazines.

"_Roger!_" The two Lucchinis replied and they began firing at the neuroi, to get it to head back out to the Adriatic. Chuck glanced back and grimaced, the neuroi fighters had been defeated but there were only two Venezian fighters left.

The four aces poured it into the large neuroi. Shirley and Chuck peppered it as they raced ahead of the neuroi to hit from above to make it turn. While Franco and Francesca came in from below to guide the neuroi out of the area.

"Alright, looks like we have it now." Chuck cheered as he loaded his gun.

"_Great! Let's go, guys._" Shirley said.

"_Right… Ah damn it!_" Franco grumbled as his SAFAT jammed and started working on fixing that problem hence leaving Francesca to engage the neuroi.

"_Roger._" Francesca shouted as she aimed down her sights at the neuroi, "_Gotcha._"

However the neuroi suddenly rolled inverted and then it pitched downward hard into a Split-S that nothing in the skies save for a witch could hope to follow, releasing an exceptionally large cloud of something silvery as it did so, temporarily hiding it.

"_W-What?_" Franco stuttered as he looked up to see the neuroi was gone.

"_Down below, Francesca!_" Shirley said as she and Chuck dived down.

"_How the hell did it do that?_" Franco wondered as he looked down at the neuroi which was moving fast.

"_Huh?_" Francesca uttered but the two Lucchinis were in for another shock when the neuroi suddenly transformed, going from mostly black to suddenly having numerous threatening red hexagons.

"What the fuck?!" Chuck shouted, shocked.

"_I-It transformed?_" Shirley gasped. Shirley and Chuck dove down to the deck to engage the neuroi but in response it pitched hard to the right and swung out of the way much to the Yeagers' annoyance.

"Stay still will ya?!" Chuck growled.

"_Here we come!_" Franco barked as he and Francesca dove on the neuroi, firing as they did so.

The neuroi however reacted by stopping, before it rotated and rocketed towards Francesca and Franco, firing of its beams at them. Franco and Francesca deployed their shields before they had to fly out of the way but Franco got grazed by the neuroi, which sent the Italian tumbling through the air like a loose leaf caught in a gale, cursing like a madman

"_I think I am gonna be sick._" Franco groaned once he got himself back under control, sounding distinctly queasy as well as dizzy.

"_This damn thing is strong __**and**_ _tough._" Shirley growled as she and Chuck tried to re-engage the neuroi. That is when they flew past St. Mark's Clocktower, the Yeagers noticed Martina on the scaffolding.

"Huh?" Chuck asked, "You see her right?"

"_I do._" Shirley said. They watched as the 504th witch signal something to them, "_What is she doing?_"

"_Shirley! Look, the bridge._" Francesca pointed out. The rest of the fliers looked and saw Fernandia and Luciana waving at them.

"_I see._"

"_Clever girls._" Franco added, still sounding queasy and somewhat dizzy.

"Looks like they got a plan." Chuck smiled.

"_Alright, let's play our part then._" Shirley nodded to Chuck and the two Yeagers raced up ahead of the neuroi.

"Hey Jackass! Try and catch us!" Chuck taunted as he flipped the neuroi the bird.

"_Think you can?_" Shirley giggled mischievously as she waggles her strikers.

That did piss off the neuroi as it chased after the two Yeagers as they dove to the deck and raced through the Grand Canal.

"_Bastard bought it, excellent._" Franco smiled. Shirley and Chuck flew down the center of the canal and as close to the deck as they dared as they approached the Rialto Bridge.

"There's the bridge!" Chuck barked as the marble structure came into sight.

"_Right, let's get this over with._" Shirley said as they sped up. Franco and Francesca who was following from behind watched Luciana hold Fernandia over the side of the bridge by her legs.

"_**YOU SHALL NOT PASS!**_" Fernandia bellowed over the radio as she formed a shield and from scene out of a cartoon, the neuroi appears to slam on the brakes as it rolled over and shot up into the sky, as to avoid ramming into the shield. That is when Francesca and Franco took the opportunity to open up on the neuroi and they got lucky as one shot got through and shattered the core, destroying the neuroi, which led to white fragments of the dead neuroi to rain like snow on the city.

Franco looked down to the 504th who were cheering however he couldn't help but feel uneasy and it appears he wasn't the only one.

"Something is not right at all about all of this." Chuck said.

"_Yeah…_" Shirley replied, trailing off as she looked up.

"_Shirley,_" Francesca called out, "_Where was that neuroi hiding until now?_"

"_Yeah, It was too strong to be a lone straggler._" Shirley responded.

"_There is something going on here and I don't like it at all._" Franco said and the rest nodded.

"_They're gone, now right?_" Francesca asked.

"_Let's hope so._" Shirley said.

"_Well… looks like we will be a bit late to…_" Franco said, "_Where is the base located again?_"

"St Trond, Belgica." Chuck answered.

"_Why that far?!_" Francesca whined in dismay at the prospect of flying that far.

"_We aren't flying, we will be driving there, Francesca._" Shirley replied.

"_Oh, yay._" Francesca cheered in response.

The next day the four fliers unloaded their striker stands off the Elco PT Boat that they had hitched a ride on up from Pescara and loaded them onto a Deuce and a Half, then they thanked the boat's crew. Around noon with a smile on his face, Franco started the truck, then the two wizards and two witches drove out of Venice, heading for Belgica.

Little did they know that soon they were going to be involved in a winter campaign that they would never forget.

* * *

At the same time, far to the north was a convoy of merchant ships and their escorts was sailing in icy waters of the Arctic Ocean where besides the constant threat of neuroi, the ships and their crews have to worry about the ice that floated in the water as no one wanted to be the frigid cold water for any length of time, this convoy was part of the Lend-Lease Programme aimed at providing support the Ruthenian and Eastern Germanian War Effort. Supplies in the form of fuel and ammo; along with things such as clothes, vehicles, and weapons were all being shipped in and the most dangerous route is the Arctic route. Hence these convoys had very powerful escorts especially after the disaster that was convoy PQ-17 of 1942 where out of a convoy of forty-five ships, only eleven arrived in Arkhangelsk. **[2]**

It was one of the Allies' greatest blunders and left terrible strain on relations between Ruthenia, Britannia, Amerique and Germania. This led to the Americaine Naval Forces being pulled out of the North European Theater. Großadmiral Raeder was quite irate by the lost merchant ships as unlike Americaines and the Britannians, Germania didn't have a large merchant fleet. Kuznetsov was also not pleased, as though Ruthenia had the ships but many were locked in the Baltic Sea and the few they had left in the North Sea, Black Sea and Pacific Coast was barely sufficient for merchant operation.

However Ruthenian and Germanian Forces in the Eastern Front needs supplies desperately so the Arctic Convoys have to continue as it is the fastest route.

Now with Convoy CW-60A, on board an escort carrier, HMS _Trumpeter _was four witches who had been assigned to support the convoy though they felt they were overkill given the ships taking part in escorting the convoy.

"What are they bringing in this convoy?" Eino asked as he looked out from the bow of the _Trumpeter_ with him was Lydia a fellow magic user, "I mean they got the _Yamato_ as well as the _Mackensen _**[3]** and _Prinz Eitel Friedrich_ **[3]** escorting this convoy. Not to mention us."

"I am not sure, but I think it is mainly clothes, ammo and fuel." Lydia guessed.

"Well, it has been quiet so far, hopefully, it stays like this." Eino said, "Say, how are the other two?"

"They are sleeping just fine, I think the sea is rocking them to sleep." Lydia said. Eino chuckled as he looked out to see.

"You know, I have always been meaning to ask you." Eino said as he looked around for a bit, "What did you do to Eila back in Pescara to train her to use her shield?"

"She never told you?" Lydia asked.

"No, every time I do, her face falters and refuses to answer." Eino said.

"Alright, I will tell you then." Lydia giggled, "So what I did was get some rope and a Mosin Nagant."

Eino's eyes widened at the new information.

"What did you do?" Eino asked though he had a growing suspicion as to what Lydia did but he wanted to make sure.

"Well, the rope was to tie Eila to a tree. It was kind of hard to stop her moving though." Lydia recalled.

"So what did you do?" Eino asked, sounding curious.

"Simple" Lydia replied with a shit-eating grin.

* * *

FLASHBACK

In the air base of the 501st outside of the town of Pescara, two witches were trying to get some training done, emphasize on trying.

"For fuck's sake!" Lydia snapped, "Stop moving! You are only making it worse for yourself."

"Let go of me! You are not tying me to a tree!" Eila shouted back, "I will learn from Perrine!"

"Learning with Perrine is what got you here in the first place. Now hold still." Lydia barked as she tried to tie Eila to the tree however Eila kept struggling.

"Alright! Fine. Have it your way." Lydia sighed in defeat as she let go of Eila.

"Hah! Glad you listened to me." Eila said before turning as she caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye, and saw the buttstock of the Mosin-Nagant rifle mere moments before it smashed into her face with a loud _crack_, sending the Suomish witch to the ground out cold.

"Well, that was easy." Lydia said as she lowered the rifle, "Now, let's get you ready."

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"So you smacked her with the rifle butt?" Eino summarised.

"Yep. Worked out in the end, didn't it?" Lydia smiled.

"Yeah." Eino chuckled, "So what gave you the idea?"

"Sanya." Lydia replied.

"What?" Eino couldn't believe his ears, "Are you saying that Sanya gave you the idea? Unbelievable."

"Believe it or not, it is true." Lydia smile melancholily, "She was the one who suggested it to me. Looks like she was a bit of a prankster before the war."

"What happened?" Eino asked.

"What was Stalingrad in our world, was Tsaristyn in this world." Lydia said, "Bloodiest battle of the war so far from what I heard."

"Damn…" Eino uttered as the two witches looked out to the darkened sea. The two aces simply stood there by the bow of the escort carrier, just staring out to sea, listening to the waves as they crashed across the hull or the occasional crash and crack as _Yamato _shoulders her way through the ice floes. A rather peaceful scene even if it was slightly marred by the fact these two aces were wearing nothing more than a layer of winter coats while everyone else, the gunners around them were all bundled up with as much clothing as possible.

"I say, how the hell are those two not stiff as a board?" A Bofors Gunner asked, glancing at the two witches.

"They are from these parts of the world, that's why." His fellow gunner replied, "Now help me get this damn ice off the guns."

The convoy was lucky this time as by the next day, it arrived into to the safe waters of the White Sea, even then dangers still abound, this time more of a natural hazard than enemy as the ice had begun to pack in the area, this is partly the reason the Yamato was brought as an escort as its wait would do well to break the ice this however did lead to her having her bow being retrofitted for ice-breaking duty.

Whilst the convoy snaked through the ice, Lydia, Sanya, Eino and Eila were flying overhead as air cover. Eino and Eila was using Bf-109 strikers while Lydia and Sanya used brand new Yak-9U strikers.

"_Damn! Look at the _Yamato _just break the ice._" Eila shouted.

"Well that is 70,000 tons of battleship pushing through." Eino said.

"_I wonder if battleships could get any bigger?_" Lydia asked.

"_Perhaps._" Sanya responded.

"_HEY! HEY! HEY!_" Someone shouted over the radio, it sounded female.

"Who was that?" Eino asked.

"_I know who that is._" Eila smiled.

"_Oui! Illu! How are you?_" Another voice hollered, one that Eino knew quite well.

"Wait… No way? Nipa?" Eino asked, shocked at the prospect of fighting alongside a close friend, one that he hadn't been entirely sure if he would see again or not.

"_E-Eh? How did you know my name?_" The first voice asked, sounding _extremely_ confused.

"_I think Illu is talking about me, Nikka._" The second voice said. Eino could only watch in amazement as he saw his fellow Finn fly towards him on strikers nonetheless.

"Nils! You bastard! You are here too?" Eino shouted as he raced up to to find his comrade, "Damn, how have you been all this time?"

"_I have been well, I have my little sisko for support._" Nils smiled. It didn't take long for the six fliers to meet up.

"Damn, you look great." Eino said, "So how long have you been here?"

"_Not that long,_" Nils said, "_I think at least three weeks, why do you ask?_"

"Those." Eino pointed to Nils's Bf-109 G-6/U2 strikers.

"_Ah._" Nils looked down, immediately understanding what Eino was alluding to, "_Well you see…_"

"You crashed your Bf-109 again, didn't you, Nipa?" Eino asked with a smirk.

"_Sounds exactly like you, Nikka._" Eila threw a sly smile at Nikka.

"_I-I am not that bad._" Nikka stuttered as her cheeks become red and it was clear it was not because of the cold air.

"_Yeah… it slipped into the water too._" Nils chuckled nervously.

"_How did you manage __**that**__?_" Lydia asked sounding more than a little surprised. Nils apparently only then realized Lydia was _hovering _there and all it got was a raised eyebrow.

"_Well… I screwed up the landing at Petersburg base, the battle damage didn't help matters and thus I was forced to make a belly landing. Not to mention I had gotten a bit too close to the edge so I jumped out of it and was walking towards Sasha and Nikka who were looking at me with an annoyed look and a surprised look respectively. However, the three of us looked over when we heard groaning and I turned to see my plane move slowly before it tipped over and it didn't take too long before it went into the drink, where it promptly sank._" he sighed audibly over the radio link. "_Man, Sasha __**wasn't**_ _happy to say the least. That kneeling thing is absolute torture._"

"_Yeah, Sasha doesn't like it when she has to repair damages that could have been avoided._" Eila said, "_Just ask Nipa here._"

"_W-Why me?_" Both Nils and Nikka whined in perfect unison.

Eila looked somewhat alarmed at how good the two of them did that. "_Okay, that's creepy._"

"Well, it seems like you two have become close in these three weeks." Eino said.

"_What can I say? She is like a sister I never had._" Nils grinned, "_Now, come, let's get you back to base._"

Nils and Nikka turned only for a random eagle to fly into Nils only to recoil off the Finn and go straight into Nikka's face.

"_Ah!_" Nils grunted as he clutched his side in pain and began to yaw to the left.

"_AH! GET OFF!_" Nikka shouted as she tried to get feathers out of her mouth, at the same time, yawing to the right unconsciously.

"_Oh, boy. Nipa's luck at work_." Eila snickered.

"_I am not that ba-! Perkele!_" Nikka and Nils shouted only to now realize what Eila meant as they bumped their heads together just before a long clang was heard as their two strikers struck each other.

"_What the actual fuck…_" Lydia uttered in disbelief as she watched these two bang themselves and their strikers.

"Nipa, I am always amazed by your horrible good luck." Eino could not help but smile at his comrade's antics.

"_Come on, let's head to St Petersburg._" Nils said, only after Nikka and Nils tried to speak at the same time.

"_I can tell that this is going to be an interesting week_" Eila radioed.

How right she was. Their week with the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing and their own aces will be a very interesting week.

* * *

Author's Notes.

Points of Information

It was conceded that after Operation Watchtown, most of the aces would have overworked their planes and ran out of fuel, even the ones with the longest of ranges so that is why all of them use striker units now. The reason for the goggles is because unlike the witches, the aces' eyes are not used to being battered by the wind.

Convoy PQ-17 did take place like in IRL World War 2 however it is much worse than in the real life PQ-17 as instead of 35 ships with 24 lost, it is 45 ships will 34 lost.

To explain these two ships, we will have to go back to the end of WW1 which ended differently where the Central Powers were not forced to sign a crushing peace treaty as in our world. The besides some border changes such as Alsace-Lorraine returning to Gallia and Venezia getting southern Tirol. Another part of the alternate Treaty of Versailles is that Germania's military was for the next ten years restricted to just be enough for self-defense. The navy was limited to ten capital ships and total tonnage of escort ships cannot exceed 500,000 tons. To this effect Imperial High Seas Fleet Command to pick and choose which Capital Ships to keep and which to send to the Breakers, In the end, the _Nassau_, _Helgoland_, _Kaiser_, and _König _classes were scrapped, the two Bayern uncompleted at war's end were completed however the next pair were cancelled as Germania had the _Karl von Müller_ class (OTL L 2Oe α-class) in the works. Hence why _Mackensen_ and _Prinz Eitel Friedrich _being in existence.

Well, that was quite the chapter, looks like things are starting to heat up.

Please do leave a review, it would mean a lot.


	6. Chapter 5: Chaos in Command

**Chapter 5: Chaos in Command**

* * *

"_They said we were caught off guard and that we had no idea about the coming offensive. That couldn't be further from the truth, we had the clues, we just couldn't piece it together in time._"

"_It can't be stressed enough that this was not the fault of any one person, this was a collection of mistakes. It was just our _luck _that it turned into the disaster it became._"

* * *

**Location: Paris, on the Champs-Élysées**

**DATE: October 10th**

**Time: 0900hrs**

Katherine sat in the back of her staff car as it was heading towards the center of the city. The city that was in the midst of rebuilding but it already has the familiar Parisian atmosphere she was so well-known for.

She however wasn't looking at the sights, she was more focused on her documents and her notes which told her a picture she didn't like at all.

Units with the wrong parts, units with no parts, units with the wrong ammo or with no ammo, the lot and she now had to try and get the logistic chain back in the right place, even if that meant busting some balls to get it done. International politics be damned.

"Thank goodness for winter, at least it gives me some fucking breathing space to get the airforce's shit set straight." Katherine grumbled as she looked at complaint after complaint. _It has been a goddamn miracle these pilots have anything to shoot with._

"Quite, the fighter bomber fliers have gotten quite tired." Katherov said. Katherov was sat next to Katherine, busy looking at his own notes. He was put in command of the Ground Attack Command for the Allied Forces Western European Front, he was facing similar issues of confusion and delay; the number of sorties that the various units could generate had declined significantly due to supply bottlenecks, which were being caused by three main problems.

Problem number one was due to the wide variety of Fighter-Bombers and Ground Attack aircraft along with their striker unit variants from several different nations that were in service and thus had only marginal parts interchangeability between each other in the Western European Theater. This had led to issues where, for example a shipment of spare parts meant for a unit flying Stukas would get sent to a unit flying Thunderbolts while the spares for the Thunderbolts would go to the Stukas meaning that neither unit could repair major battle damage, which caused delays for both units until the SNAFU was resolved.

Problem number two was that despite the best attempts of the Allies to standardize their arms and ammunition, they were still very much heterogeneous in their composition with weapons firing one of four medium machine gun rounds, one of three (four if you went by the Germanian method) of heavy machine gun calibers and two of those were 12.7mm rounds but due to differences in the cartridge weren't interchangeable, four different 20mm cannons which thanks to differences in cartridge design weren't interchangeable, two different 30mm cannon models with a similar problem to the 20-millimeters, three different 37mm cannons that had the same problem as the 20-millimeters, plus 40mm, 50mm, 57mm, and two different 75mm guns were also in service with the two 75s having differing cartridge lengths. Further complicating matters was that there were differences between the various attachment points and methods for the bombs and rockets that the various countries used.

The third and final problem was because even with the success of Operation Dragoon and the capture of Côte d'Azur, their was still a substantial log jam in getting the supplies off the beaches and to the front. Even with the Red Ball Express, their simply was too much supplies and not enough trucks to get the supplies to the frontlines. The only silver lining if you could call it that, was that at least not one particular aircraft required a specific fuel type, they would burn it all the same.

But it had gotten to the point that Katherov had some units that were doing dry runs to simply make enemy infantry duck and vehicle convoys scatter instead of actually doing damage to the enemy because they didn't have the ammunition or in some cases the spares to actually _launch_ attacks.

Making matters _worse_, this incident wasn't isolated as both Fighter and the newly formed Ground Attack Command **[1]** were also being affected by this quite frankly _massive_ logistics TARFU **[2]** which further complicated matters due to the sheer number _and_ variety of aircraft and strikers that were being employed by Allied Air Forces Western European Theater (AAFWET)**[3]**. The only Commands not being affected by the logistics nightmare is Bomber Command, Coastal Command, and to a very small degree Transport Command as they were trying their damndest to get supplies to the forward air bases on the continent. It was almost impossible to have a day where less than 5 transport planes are flying overhead.

However it wasn't all doom and gloom, as Katherine and Katherov had noted that their fliers had done great things and they both agreed this cool down in operation was a blessing in disguise.

"Commanders, we will be arriving at the SHAFE **[4]**" The driver said.

"Thank you Vladimir." Katherine and Katherov said simultaneously. They paused and looked at each other with an incredulous look on their faces. _Strange_ both of them thought.

"Is everything alright back there?" Vladimir asked, slightly worried.

"Everything is fine." Katherov said as he looked back at his notes.

Katherine did the same when she came across a report from Venice, signed by a familiar name.

"Yeager?" Katherine uttered out loud. She scanned the report and noted it had similarity for another neuroi engagement neuroi however before she could look into them further, the car lurked to a stop, jolting the two officers in the car.

"What the fuck?" Katherov swore.

"Cyka!" Vladimir swore, "Watch the road!"

"Vladimir, calm down." Katherine said, "We have a meeting at SHAFE to get to."

"Right, ma'am." Vladimir replied, "Sorry about that."

"It is alright. Just be careful from now one." Katherov said as he and Katherine begin cleaning up their papers.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the building that they had appropriated for the SHAFE, the Musée de l'Armée as it was the only building complex big enough for the entirety of SHAFE's massive staff.

Katherine and Katherov soon got out and headed into the building. They navigated the museum, passing the mostly untouched halls but there the scars of war that were present.

"It will be a while before the city gets fully repaired." Katherine said.

"Yes but they have done a good job so far." Katherov said.

It wasn't long for them to arrive in the meeting hall and it appears that they were the last to arrive as everyone else for the meeting was already. It was truly an awe inspiring sight as almost every high level commander in Western Europe Theater was present from the loud and brash George Pattons to the quiet and polite Arthur Tedder.

"Ah, glad you could make it, Katherine." Admiral Tovey replied.

"Well, it is not like I could skip this meeting." Katherine replied, "This is for future operations after all."

"Quite right!" George grinned, "These Neuroi bastards will get it once we get moving again."

Patton, next to him couldn't help but grin to his other world count

"Well, we will have to plan it properly, it is the mad dash that you lot have been doing that has lead us to this situation." Montgomery said.

"Yes, we don't have an infinite amount of supplies and manpower." Bernard added.

"Yes, especially after what happened." Patton said in a harsh tone as he referred to Market Garden.

"What was that?" Montgomery raised his voice.

"Enough." Eisenhower barked, "We already discussed about this, it was a screw up on everyone's part."

Everyone quieted down and settled back into their seats. They immediately turned their attention to the Supreme Commander of the Western European Theater, General Dwight D. Eisenhower, his position is only shared by four other officers; Chester W. Nimitz, Supreme Commander of the Pacific Theater; Albert Kesselring, Supreme Commander of the North African & Mediterranean Theater and Louis Mountbatten Supreme Commander of the Asian Theater, replacing General Jane Stilwell after "complications" with the rest of his command staff and finally, but unofficially, Supreme Commander of the Eastern Europe, Georgy Zhukov. These officers have the highest military rank of their respective militaries and collectively they command the most powerful fighting force to have ever existed on the face of the Earth and they had the daunting task to defend and repel the neuroi force while coordinating their own offensives against them.

Eisenhower paused as he looked at the gathered officers, the field army commanders, the army group commanders, air force commanders, naval commanders and all the other branches of the Allied Forces Europe that were present.

"Alright, now that we are all here," Eisenhower opened the meeting, "We can get started, So first, what is the condition of the forces right now?"

"The 21st Army Group is currently in a good condition even after our latest setbacks and I think we will be in a good condition for next year." Montgomery said.

"What about the operations around the Scheldt?" Eisenhower asked.

"They are proceeding but the neuroi defenders are not making it easy." Simonds answered, "They are taking every opportunity to harass my troops, especially when they are crossing the estuary with their motor torpedo boats. I can do the landings but it will not be easy."

"_That said it is odd that we have reports of the neuroi forces on the opposite side of the estuary seem to be pulling back_" Simonds wondered, "_Not that it is any great consolation to my soldiers who still need to take the estuary itself._"

"You will have to get it done, Simonds, I am sorry but we have no other choice, the nearest port city we have are Ostend and that is barely enough for a division." Eisenhower said.

"I understand, I just hope the losses will not be too heavy." Simonds replied.

"I hope so too." Eisenhower said, "Bradley, what about the situation of the 12th Army Group?"

"We are doing alright as we stand but we had been facing stiff opposition. The fighting around Hurtgen has chewed through a lot of men, Ike." Bradley sighed.

Eisenhower nodded solemnly, he was aware of the bloody mess that was Hurtgen had become as battalions were being bled dry with many of them losing almost all their strength in the dense forest.

"And what about Aachen?" Eisenhower asked.

"Not looking good, I am afraid." Hodges replied, "The neuroi have put up very stubborn defenses, I can break through but it will be bloody. We might see a winter campaign."

"That's no good…" Eisenhower uttered as he locked his hands together in front of him, he then glanced over to Rommel and Rundstedt, "What about Army Group West, what is your condition?"

"To say things are fine, is an understatement, the fighting from Paris to the Siegfried line has done some damage to our divisions, with spare parts and replacements slow to arrive, we will have to limit our offensives for the coming months." Rundstedt answered.

"I have just spoken to my division commanders and they say the same thing, they will need to rest and recuperate as well to reinforce." Rommel replied.

"I have toured several units, they are quite tired." Erwin said.

"Okay, so what about the naval forces?" Eisenhower nodded before he turned to Raeder and Tovey.

"It is rather grimm, the North Sea is still threatened by neuroi warships. As Simonds had alluded to, neuroi still have a strong coastal fleet with a still potent open water fleet." Tovey replied.

"And it gets worse, my submariners have been reporting that a strong storm is forming in the North Atlantic, it might lead to a very cold winter, not to mention bad visibility." Raedar added.

"I take it will not do your fliers any good, Katherine." Eisenhower said as he turned to Katherine who simply shook her head.

"Not at all, even if they could fly, they got nothing to fly with." Katherine said, "The supply situation, to say it is terrible would be a gross understatement. I have units who have reported back that they don't have spare parts or ammo left to use. Some have reported getting stuff for a completely different unit. I hope with the railway lines **[5]** being built, it would ease the supply jam."

"So…" Eisenhower looked at everyone at the table, "It is clear that we will be seeing a winter campaign or the very least be guarding the frontlines in winter and if Raeder is right, I don't want our boys and girls to suffer out there. Hence, I request for our Ruthenian and Suomish compatriots to teach as many of the boys as they can on how to survive in the winter and how to fight in the snow."

"We will see what we can do, Ike." Katherov replied.

"Excellent." Eisenhower said.

The meeting carried on for a few hours as the plans and directives were finalized for the coming months. A few aspects were glossed upon such as intelligence, this is mainly due to the lack of workable intelligence that had come in recent months. However not many in High Command felt that anything major was coming.

Though there was info about a possible neuroi counterattack but many assumed it will be a local assault.

* * *

**Location: BASE HNNVR/Hannover**

**Date: 30 Zulkifli 5994/13th October 1944**

**Time: 114245saat/10:00hrs**

In the center of the ruins of what was once a vibrant city full of life, now stood a broad monolithic structure that towered over the city. Surrounding this structure was a thick towering wall composed of four meters of plasteel reinforced duracrete that had several automated and manned emplacements containing either plasma repeaters, automatic mortars, or coil-driven railguns and if the enemy breached the walls, they would find themselves assailed on all sides by gunfire, plasma, and anti-vehicle weapons, that was before one got inside of one of these fortresses. This was a place that wouldn't be defeated easily even with the humans having supremacy in the air and using their "Tall Boy" and "Grand Slam" bombs to soften the base up.

However it was what was going on inside this massive structure that would prove more crucial for the coming months. Moving through the corridors of said base being escorted by a quartet of Garletget Infiltrators from the Black Hand Special Mission Division was the Grand Battlemaster **[6] **of Liegion Grupa **[7]** Blavi of the glorious Awhar Imperial Autocratic Union. His military force was in charge of defending the area that the humans called the "Middle Rhine" and the "Ardennes". He was a tall implaccable being called Halizon strode towards the briefing room for the upcoming offensive. Like all members of the Biernuds **[8]**, he was powerfully built with a broad chest and shoulders as well as a pair of double-jointed legs lastly his strangely shaped head had no less than three pairs of eyes and he was abnormally tall for his race, standing at 2.6-meters in height. The armor that he wore had multiple interlocking plates of ceramite covered by a thin sheet of vibranium that was such a dark shade of grey it was almost black, these plates were attached to a body glove that had weaves of synthetic muscles in it providing strength enhancement.

He also considered it ironic that he had been sent to Earth as punishment for disobeying orders that he saw as wrong and executed his plan that not only worked out better but won them the battle. Could've been worse, he could have been sent to a damned Penal Divizona **[7]**, been given a rotating lock blaster with six lances in each strip clip and sent to fight the incredibly advanced Polestenny Federation. Though he suspected that was because his old CO had intervened on his behalf.

Regardless, he had to give humanity credit even though it had taken them several local cycles, they had gotten their act together and now how had them on the backfoot despite the technology difference. But he knew that the biggest reason why they hadn't lost already was due to their witches. The amount of firepower that a single one could bring to bear was outright disproportionate, he had read horror stories of lone teams of witches dealing enormous amounts of damage to their ground forces before being driven off and due to their damn shields, it often took a lot of firepower to wound let alone kill one.

But he had heard that Warmaster **[6]** Zorzal had come up with a rather complicated plan to break the momentum that the humans had in the west. It was something he was doubtful of, particularly given the near constant appearance of new enemy equipment.

They came to a door and Halizon stuck his hand inside a small scanner and winced as the thing pin pricked him to take a blood sample and then ran a comparison between the DNA in the sample and the one on file. After a moment the device gave a chime and appearing from seemingly nowhere, a door shot up with the speed and air displacement that indicated it was armored. He strode through the hatch and the remaining half of his escort filed in invisibly without a sound.

He blinked as he realized that all of the "Western European Theater" military commanders, already his sharp eyes had picked out the slim form of Ulyanok; she was in-charge of Liegion Grupa Anta which kept the Allies in the region that the humans called the "Lower Rhine", including that clown, Montgomery in-check. Next to her was Gezult; commander of Liegion Grupa Centira who was currently making the US Army regret its decision to go through the area that the humans called "Hurtgen Forest" as well as the city of "Aachen" though the man looked upset about something. He looked around and sure enough he spotted Schinfaxi and Arknova, who were the theater commander for the naval and aerial forces respectively. He frowned, if all of the army group commanders along with the naval and air force commanders were here, then chances were even though he likely would never spot her; Jujult - the theater Black Hand commander was likely in this room as well, probably in the rafters but then again she was an enigma whose intentions were hard to figure out at best.

He checked his watch, good he was on time. He made his way over to his seat and looked out over the currently unlit hologram projection table.

A moment later there was a chime and the room's EVA spoke. "**Time is now 114259, time is now 114259.1, .2, .3**"

A rumbling voice like that of thunder spoke. "EVA, silence alarm and confirm that everyone is here." Zorzal, Warmaster for the entire Earth Theater growled.

Their was another chime and the EVA replied. "**Affirmative, Warmaster Zorzal - Grand Battlemasters Halizon, Ulyanok, Gezult, Grand Airmaster Arknova, Grand Seamaster Schinfaxi, and Black Hand Sister-Warleader Jujult along with their respective escorts are all in the room.**" the emotionless voice of the electronic assistant stated.

Zorzal looked around before he sighed audibly. "EVA, where's Jujult? I can't see her in the room." he asked.

For a moment Halizon thought he heard something that sounded like smugness coming from an electronic assistant that was supposed to be emotionless. "**Sister-Warleader Jujult is currently about a quarter length behind Grand Airmaster Arknova, she probably is going to play a prank.**"

Arknova for her part leaped out of her chair with a loud yelp as a shimmering holographic and photoreactive cloaking field collapsed, revealing a lithe woman in form fitting armor that was a very dark black with a helmet that had two optic clusters of six that glared a murderous red. "Way to spoil the fun, Warmaster." she said irritably.

"You patting my shoulder while cloaked wouldn't have been fun at all!" Arknova hissed from the opposite side of her station, having apparently leaped across it.

"Would've been fun for me." Jujult replied succulently.

"Jujult, how many times have I told you not to prank your fellow Grand Battlemasters?" Zorzal asked, his head resting in a hand with three fingers and two thumbs with short but sharp talons.

"Not sure." Jujult replied in a carefree tone.

Zorzal groaned. "Alright, nevermind that. Doff your helmet and take a seat so we can get started."

Jujult sighed but did so, her helmet hissing and revealing a face that had seen a lot of action. There was a rumor going around that she had actually come close to killing one of humanity's greatest witches in _hand-to-hand_ combat. Personally Halizon didn't believe it, but then again who knows.

Zorzal then cleared his throat and punched in a couple of commands and the holographic projection table warmed. "Alright now that we are here, I am calling this meeting to order. As you all know, for the better part of six local monthly cycles the humans have had us on the retreat near constantly. However, with winter fast approaching. We believe that we can force a stalemate and give us time to catch our breaths and formally prepare our final defenses in the human nation of 'Germania'." he said and on the table the current frontlines in the west materialized, the Allied held territory marked out in red and friendly territory in a cool green.

"So is this the reason why you've pulled most of my forces? Because I am facing the better part of a US Army Corps in the area of the Hurtgen Forest and you're pulling the Divizonas that I have at my disposal. All I got left are Bots and a single Penal Divizona." Gezult snarled hotly.

Zorzal grinned. "Grand Battlemaster Gezult, if this plan codenamed Rihen Va Wact works. We will gain at minimum six months to reinforce our defenses and if we are lucky the Britannians will be forced out of the war for at least a year."

That got _everyone's _attention and they leaned forward intently.

"Rihen Va Wact is composed of three parts; Big Rihen and Little Rhien, as well as an aerial attack known as Bododenplave. Their objectives are simple, Little Rihen is to divert Allied attention to the area between the human city of Liège and Eindhoven; Ulaynok, your to take the 3rd and 4th Liegion Grupas and launch an attack against the Britannian 21st Army Group; Jujult has confirmed to me that you'll have three Divizonas of Black Hand mechanized forces to support your attack. Pick a time of your choosing for the attack and inform me of it immediately. Big Rihen is going to be your show Halizon, your to take the three Liegion Grupas under your command each with two Divizonas of mechanized Black Hand forces and attack through the Ardennes. The combined objective of these two missions is to push towards the human city of Antwerp. If we can take it or at least threaten it, then the Allies will have to reallocate forces in order to push us back but thanks to our Elite units, we can deal major damage and prepare our defenses. Finally Bododenplave will _break_ the much vaunted Allied air power, it's a massive dawn air attack against all of their frontline bases. Moreover through the usage of weather control machines, we can make sure that the enemy's ability to bring air power to bear will be greatly limited."

The holographic table updated as Zorzal spoke, Awhorian forces driving a deep bulge into the enemy lines as they speared towards Antwerp. Human units fell back in disarray or were wiped out.

"What about humanity's ace-in-the-hole in this theater? The 501st JFW?" Halizon asked as he looked at the map.

Zorzal smirked. "Their new base at the human city of St. Trond in the human nation of Belgica, it's on the list of targets for Bododenplave; Arknova don't you have a list of assets being directed towards them for Bododenplave?" he asked.

Arknova gave a grin that Halizon found disconcerting. "I certainly do, an entire Wastle **[7]** of fighters composed of three Grupas of Daherees, a Grupa of the new Nightwings that have arrived in theater, and a Grupa of Vadmirics; I've also been able to through much finagling acquired a Saliza **[7]** of Haughters for a second wave. Since this will happen long after Rihen Va Wact has started, there is also a Flahtrum **[7]** of Maletrans in the first wave to launch precision strikes on enemy positions and to further close the pocket around the base and hopefully allowing us to overrun their base and capture them."

Jujult then added with a rather sinister laugh that sent ice cold worry down his back. "Not to mention we got a Black Hand Special Mission Force raid planned. Both infiltrators and Pantetra Storm Kommandosi are planned for the operation, additionally I've managed to scrounge up enough resources to allow the construction of a half-dozen Scorponairs, which will assist our forces in the raid." she said in a voice that promised the ace-in-the-hole for humanity a lot of _pain_.

"What's the objective of the operation?" Arknova asked venomously, Halizon grimaced; a lot of pilots had been killed along with a lot of drones and mind-linked machines destroyed by the 501st JFW. Suffice to say, the Grand Airmaster hated the unit with a passion.

Jujult smirked. "Given that the base is going to be targeted by Bododenplave, the operation is fairly simple. After landing and waiting for night to fall, the Infiltrators and Storm Kommandosi will break into two groups. The Kommandosi will attack the main building with the objective of clearing out the enemy rear echelon personnel assigned to the base, along with security personnel. They will also have the objective of killing, incapacitating, or capturing as many members of the unit possible. The Infiltrators will have similar objectives, but they'll also have the objective of destroying any striker units and their stands along with aircraft that weren't destroyed by Bododenplave. If possible they'll also destroy the fuel and ammunition depots. This should effectively cripple the unit, in multiple ways. Including logistically, equipment wise, and in terms of morale. Which would effectively render them a non-issue for the campaign." she said.

"How would a commando raid render them crippled in terms of morale?" Schinfaxi asked, speaking up for the first time.

Jujult's smirk turned into a chillingly savage smile. "Outside of maybe four or five, not a single member of the 501st JFW has actually seen ground combat. For them, they have all seen the relatively bloodless aerial part of the conflict since practically day one of the war. Unfortunately for them, ground combat is much _different_ than aerial combat; for one you can actually look at your opponent in the eye and if you get close enough whack them with your weapon, you got the noise of not only your own weapon but also the sound of the enemy weapons, officers and sarjans barking orders, the screams of mortally wounded and dying men, the detonation of explosives. Then their is the smells that one would encounter in ground combat, the stench of recent weapon discharges, of blood, of vomit, of burned flesh, recently detonated explosives, and on occasion that of corpse stink. Ground combat is absolutely terrifying, even if you've been around the block a few times. If you aren't scared while in combat on the ground, your either a complete and utter basdagicing idiot or you've been sent to an early grave." she said in a frightening tone.

Arknova laughed menacingly. "Finally, those yasgadics are going to be getting the comeuppance that they've needed to receive, particularly after those damned pilots. I will be looking forward to reading those AARs, how infiltrators and storm kommandosi are being deployed?" she asked.

Jujult shrugged. "Two four-man teams of infiltrators and four eight-man teams of storm kommandosi; it's not much. Only about forty Operators all told plus the six Scorponairs, but it should put them out of business for a long time." she said conversationally.

For the first time ever during this campaign, Halizon actually felt sorry for the witches, forty operators along with six Scorponairs was an absolutely terrifying force to face. Particularly given the weaponry and equipment used by not only the operators but also the Scorponairs.

Zorzal gave a deep rumbling laugh. "You've done well Jujult, knocking one of humanity's finest units for a loop like that will undoubtedly hurt enemy morale badly as well as put the 501st JFW out of action for a long time. Even if the campaign isn't a complete success, the loss of their ace-in-the-hole like that will certainly delay their advance." he said.

The meeting continued as friendly unit dispositions and what they were bound to face was discussed. But as far as the Awhorian High Command for the Western European Theater was concerned, the 501st JFW had just been rendered a non-issue which would make their offensive so much easier to execute.

* * *

**Location: East Rhine, near the city of Duisburg**

**25th October 1944**

**Time: 1900hrs**

It was a clear cloudless night, a night where it would be the safest to do a night time crossing, only not in time of war. Especially when moving a sizable force. The commander of this force couldn't help but sigh in frustration at the obscurity of the purpose of this mission.

_I swear, even if I had fifty years, I will still never understand Bernard. This damn mission is just pointless, risking my soldiers for a port that is not even usable is… Calm down, take deep breaths..._

That were the thoughts of the commander as she watched over her soldiers as they hauled the heavy weapons onto shore.

She clutched her Sten Gun as she then looked to the forest that was not too far from their landing site. She ran her plan once again in her head, the latest in many reruns in her mind but she could not shake the sinking feeling she had in her stomach. It was the same feeling she had in Arnhem.

It was then she heard someone approach her from behind, she didn't turn as she knew who they were.

"Everything has been taken off the boats, ma'am." Her second in command said.

"Not a moment too soon, Price, now let's get on the move, the sooner the better. And no engagement if you can avoid it."

"Understood, ma'am" An officer replied. Soon the sizable force of 169 made their way into the forest, not far from their objective, a large industrial complex. They soon making their way towards the complex, they scanned their surroundings for any signs of the enemy however there was barely anything in their pathway, the only time they had trouble was a lone neuroi bot they were able to navigate around it. Amirah was feeling very uneasy about this fact and decided to change the plan. She pulled out the map she had of the area and began thinking.

"Hannah, come to my position." Amirah called up and not long after a witch with Crusader strikers rolled up to her, the muffled magic engine barely audible.

"Yes ma'am, what are your commands?" Hannah replied.

"Take your section and have them take up defensive positions, here, here, here, and here" Amirah said as she pointed to points on the map she had marked, they were locations not too far from where they had crossed.

"Understood, ma'am but may I know why?" Hannah asked.

"Well if things go south, I want to know that if we need to get out fast, I would rather not have to worry about the boats being overrun."

"Fair point, I will have the girls set up, ma'am." Hannah said.

"Good." Amirah said before she looked up, "Get it done."

"Aye." Hannah nodded and she soon got her girls moved into position. Amirah then got up and followed her force closer to the compound. Just then a runner came up to her.

"What is the issue, McGregor?" Amirah asked.

"Just here to report that we have entered the compound, Captain Price also reports besides for a few bots, no other defenders have been spotted." McGregor replied.

"Only bots?" Amirah asked, she glanced to her wristwatch, she couldn't help but take a look at her scarred arm. She still can see the flames in her sleep.

"Yes ma'am, only bots." McGregor confirmed.

"Okay, return to Captain Price, tell him to have the compound searched, make sure every corner is checked, I don't want any surprises."

"Yes ma'am." McGregor nodded, "I will tell the captain right away."

Amirah watched as the Irishman headed back to his platoon leader. Just then a witch came up to Amirah, from the sound of the muted strikers, it was one of the two Crusader CS in her raiding force.

"Alright, Corporal Tommy, what do you have for me?" Amirah asked. The witch paused as she blushed.

"M-Ma'am, please don't call me that." Teressa blushed as she looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"I'll remember," Amirah said, "What is the news?"

"Captain Hannah wants to report that Ruhr Raid flashed the following message." Teressa said as she handed a note to Amirah, who took it and started reading.

"Task Force Baker… has landed without incident, commencing demolition operations." Amirah read, before she glanced at her wristwatch, "Two minutes delayed… I hope that isn't too much of a problem. Blast the stupid new boats."

Amirah usually was close to the front but not this time and this made her soldiers a bit uneasy. Now it was Captain Price and his fellow officers to keep the men's spirits up as they searched the complex, putting demolition charges on anything that looked important.

"Hey Captain, why is the Lady not here, with us?" A SAS operative asked. Price paused for a second as he thought of his superior and how she had changed. He remembered when he visited her in hospital, not after Arnhem but from her "accident". It took a lot of work to hush the incident. It will not do anyone any good to know that the deadliest witch in the Allied Forces had tried to end it all. Now he had to try to answer the question.

"There is a good reason Pearson, the Boss has to command this entire force plus the Duisburg Port raiders, she can't afford to be distracted." A lieutenant replied in Price's place.

"Understood, I guess that makes sense." Pearson said.

"Bloody hell! Neuroi spotted!" A soldier shouted. Price immediately looked up to the two snipers he had sent to a pair of smokestacks. He saw they were aiming their rifles at something.

"Moore, Hudson, talk to me, what do you see?" Price shouted.

"I see a large number of neuroi infantry! I count at least a compa.. AH shit!" Moore barked before something make a very distinctive sound akin to cloth tearing at high speed spitting purple tracers forced him to run cover. Hudson was not so lucky as he got shredded by said bullets which made him slip and fall off the gangway, "Hudson is down! I repeat Hudson is down!"

"Shit." Price swore, "Jenkins, radio Amirah! Tell them we got company."

"This is Tiger One to Tiger Leader! We are under attack! We are under attack!" Jenkins radioed.

"_And I was expecting that. All units dynamic, dynamic, dynamic!_" Amirah ordered.

Almost immediately in response to those words the distinctive clatter of a Bren Gun retaliated against the enemy fire as blood red flashes lashed out in response.

"You heard the boss, go dynamic, I repeat, go dynamic." Price ordered, "Second Platoon, Third Platoon, delay the bastards!"

"_Yes, sir!_" 2nd Platoon's lieutenant replied, "_2nd Platoon, up to it!_"

"Understood, sir" 3rd Platoon's lieutenant acknowledged, "With me, 3rd Platoon"

* * *

It went to hell so fast, too fast for Corporal Monty Kitchener's taste. It was like the neuroi was waiting for them to show up. Kitchener was going to make it damn sure to kick the ass of the RAF recon pilot who forgot to properly photograph this area, if he makes it out alive. Now he had his subsection to command.

"What the hell are we fighting against?" A rifleman shouted as lethal red beams swept past them. Kitchener turned to see it was Baldwin, ducking behind cover busy reloading his newly issued Vickers-Enfield Rifle; slotting a fifteen round magazine into the weapon's receiver and working the bolt before leveling the weapon and continuing to fire.

"I think it is a new type of unit!" Kitchener shouted back, "But keep firing!"

"Ack!" Someone cried in pain.

Kitchener turned to see it was Milton, just as he dropped to the floor, his Vickers-Enfield clattering to the floor. There was no need to check if he was dead or not, given that their was deep and extremely bloody wound in his chest with, bloody hell, was that ash and steam coming out of it?! What the hell was the enemy using?

"Shit, Milton is dead!" Watson cried as more lances of lethal red light strobbed past, faster than any tracer or energy pulse, he could feel the heat from the beams as they passed them. The enemy weapons were making a distinctive _crackle_ as they fired.

"Pull yourself together Watson! I need you and A-Team to provide suppressing fire! Keep the bastards pinned, B-Team on my mark pull back, there's a concrete barricade twenty meters behind us, it will serve as good cover and for fuck's sake remember that these new rifles eat ammo fast when using full auto, use controlled bursts, don't spray and pray!" Kitchener snarled as he _finally_ got a good look at their opponents. He blinked in surprise, those _weren't_ bots or even shocktroopers. They were _very _different from anything he had ever seen before, they stood as tall as shocktroopers, which was just over two-meters in height and wore a black bodysuit with thin red lines in a strange pattern and dark grey armor plates, their helmet had two red eyes with a hellish glare that was more disconcerting than the red visor of the shocktroopers or the singular red optic of the clankers. Their weaponry was unlike anything he'd ever seen with simple lens in their muzzles.

For Kitchener, he knew that his Vickers-Enfield was similar to the Charlton Automatic Rifle the damn Aussies and Kiwis had come up with, but with the magazine behind the trigger for some odd reason that he couldn't comprehend. But he was grateful that with the flick of a switch, he could set the weapon to full auto. He brought the weapon up, sighted one of the aliens and the rifle roared its tremendous cry and kicked against his shoulder as it spat 7.7mm rounds. The staccato roar of his weapon was quickly joined by that of the Bren and three other Vickers-Enfields.

One alien crumpled to the floor immediately amid a ghastly spray of a blue ichor, another caught one in the neck and dropped behind cover as its hands raced up to clutch at its neck. The other aliens continued firing those strange red lances of light.

He pulled the trigger, released it, pulled it again. Kitchener could feel himself falling into the rhythm; breathe in for two, pull the trigger for half, release breath, repeat. Then the bolt locked back and the weapon clicked; empty. Kitchener hit the magazine release and the empty magazine fell away, he fished a new one out of his webbing and slotted it home, raked the bolt, driving a new round home with satisfying _clack_.

More red lances swept towards them, one went spearing past his helmet, another past his elbow. The heat of the beams almost immediately dispelled the cold of the night that surrounded him. "Christ!" he yelped as he felt the sunburn form near instantly.

More gunfire rattled in response to the hissing beam fire, the distinct single shots of Vickers-Enfields came from behind Kitchener's position. "_Boss, we're in position!_" Private Melvin Sullivan yelled.

_Thank God for the new comms gear, coordinating squads has never been easier._ Kitchener thought as the Bren's clattering stopped. "Empty! Reload!" Watson shouted.

"No time! Gun team fallback! A and B teams provide covering fire!" Kitchener snarled as the aliens bounded forward in pairs, their rifles spitting red beams of death and the machine guns unleashing a staccato roar accompanied by purple tracers.

The bellow of Vickers-Enfield Rifles answered the aliens as the Gun team pulled back under the covering fire. Then Baldwin's head exploded when a red beam struck him square in the forehead, fragments of his helmet went all directions along with fractured bone; the sound of the decapitated corpse hitting the ground was lost in the sounds of combat. "Son of a _bitch_!" Kitchener snarled in surprise and dismay.

One of the aliens stowed its beam weapon and pulled out a different weapon; from the range of two hundred or so meters, Kitchener couldn't make out much. If anything it looked similar to the Thompson with a drum magazine attached, the alien adjusted its aim and fired, the weapon emitting a loud _throom_, an instant later there was a great _whoosh_ that filled the chamber they were in and then there was a moment of sound, heat, and pressure. Kitchener was thrown into the concrete barricade he was using for cover and stars detonated across his vision as a ringing filled his ears.

It took him several moments to regain his wits and look over his shoulder. The explosive grenade had detonated amongst the retreating Gun team and had reduced all three men to something that looked like it had come out of a slaughterhouse, the Bren Gun and their Enfields were in pieces lying in the blood and gore of their former wielders. "Oh God, A-team throw smoke grenades! B-team give us covering fire, we're getting the fuck out of here! They got fucking grenade launchers!"

"_1st Sub! Pull out now! 2nd and 3rd Sub will cover you!_" Kitchener's CO, Second Lieutenant Harris Oliver barked. Kitchener saw the rest of the section was set to provide covering fire.

"Understood, 1st Subsection! On me." Kitchener barked.

"_Able Section! Provide covering fire!_" Oliver commanded and the rest of the sections began pouring fire at the oncoming neuroi soldiers. Kitchener glanced behind him to see Lowell and Stephen when the next thing he knew, the two riflemen were flung forward, slamming into a stack of oil drums. Judging from the lack of movement and the unnatural positions of the bodies, it was safe to say they were not alive.

"Jesus! Lowell and Stephon just bought the farm." Hughes yelled.

"Damn it, they are murdering us." Moodle snapped. Kitchener could understand Moodle's sentiment. In one short engagement, their unit was cut down to just four men.

"_God damn it Kitchener, speed up! We have to leave now!_" Oliver barked.

"We are making our way now." Kitchener replied. That was when he suddenly felt a pain in his left side. It was a very sharp pain and by god it hurts. He trembled as he timidly looked down, too scared to even look at his own body, fearing at what he would find. He didn't not appreciate the sight of the side of his stomach bulging out of where his left side abdomen would be and all the blood that was flowing out.

"_Corporal! Kitchener! Are you alright?" _Oliver shouted.

"I am fine… Just lost some weight, sir." Kitchener replied, trying hard to smile but it was proving hard, "Sorry sir, but it has been an honour."

"_Godspeed, son_." Oliver said. That was the last thing Kitchener heard before his legs finally gave way. Time seemed to slow as he fell to the ground. He looked at the sky, the moon was shining bright, as if ready to receive him.

'_It won't be long Grace, we will be together again._"

* * *

'_It is final, damn the court martial, I am giving Monty a piece of my bloody mind._'

That was the thought running through Amirah's mind as she watched the fighting that took place inside the compound. She was trying to make sense of the information she was getting from her soldiers. She had not heard of any Neuroi Infantry units that made extensive use of grenade launchers or the weird beam weapons that are prevalent.

"Just who the hell are we facing." Amirah growled in frustration.

"_This is Dog Red, we are coming to assist._" Amirul's voice came on Amirah's transponder.

"This is Easy White, that will be greatly appreciated. Don't get yourself cut off."

"_We will try but it will mean we will have to disengage early if we are to have any chance to cross._" Amirul warned.

"Roger, do what you can. Ruhr." Amirah replied, she then turned to Hannah and the support weapon detachment commander, Lieutenant Jack Jones, "Hannah, Jones, suppressive fire! Give our boys some respite! Keep the blasted neuroi down!"

"_Yes ma'am! We will keep the bastards pinned_" Jones replied.

"_Roger, my girls will give them a warm welcome._" Hannah complied.

Amirah watched as tracers fly into the neuroi infantry, but she immediately shifted her focus to her troops and she immediately had a sick feeling in her stomach as she sees that 1st Section has been mauled, 2nd Section and 3rd Section have taken over and are covering 1st Section's retreat. Amirah hoped things don't get worse. Unfortunately, her hopes were not answered.

"_Amirah, you better pick up the pace. Corporal Melissa just told me she senses more neuroi approaching from the north and east._" Amirul radioed.

"What does she sense?" Amirah asked.

"_Several ground neuroi and about a number of aerial neuroi, count unknown… Nothing else_." Amirul answered.

"Amirul, call in air support, I won't be able to coordinate with all the shit I have to deal with." Amirah ordered.

"_Roger. Don't do something stupid._" Amirul said.

"Understood." Amirah replied.

Amirah watched solemnly as her soldiers came streaming back towards her position and the boats behind her.

"_Aerial neuroi spotted!_"

Amirah turned in mute fear as she spots the neuroi that Amirul had warned her about, first two of them climbed above the treeline, sleek yet bulky forms with contra-rotating rotors, a double bubble canopy forward, and six hardpoints under two stubby wings. Then two more followed by four, six, eight, the numbers just kept going up!, Yet those forms unnerved her, they were new but what were they designated again? She struggled to remember and then her eyes widened in shock as she realized that all _thirty-three_ of the rapidly approaching forms were Hammerhead Assault Helicopters. The appearance of that many Hammerheads could only mean one thing.

"ALL UNITS! SCATTER! SCATTER!" Amirah screamed into her mouthpiece. Too late, two of the pods slung underneath the stubby little wings of the forward most Hammerheads flashed and numerous strobes of light akin to a lit cigar at a distance lanced out. Detonations rumbled through the air as the rockets impacted the area where her soldiers were. Amirah watched in helpless horror as the ground was immediately obscured by smoke and flame.

"Hannah, Jones, Take out as many of those Hammerheads as you can!" Amirah barked while she scanned for any walking survivors.

"_Understood!_" Hannah replied.

"_Roger ma'am._" Jones replied.

Soon the crack of Vickers and Brownings were directed at the Hammerheads, the tracers reaching up for the enemy craft which were starting to hover and deposit their payloads of infantry. One of the Hammerheads had .50-caliber rounds march across its fuselage, armor crumpled and fire burst out of an engine before in a spectacular display the lower rotor partially fragmented. The stricken Hammerhead spun out of control wildly streaming fire and smoke, it clipped part of the _schnnellboat_ pen's camouflage and had its tail boom snap off and then it was out of sight. A few seconds later came an ugly sounding crunching crash.

All _that_ succeeded in doing was gaining the ire of three more Hammerheads, they spun around and faced the SPAAG witch responsible, she raised her binoculars and instantly recognized the figure as Amber, the youngest witch here. She couldn't help but watch as Amber accelerated and began weaving while firing her M2W at the alien craft. The gunships responded with their chin mounted weapons, streaks of crimson fire lanced out. The Amber's shield flashed into existence as the lethal energies splashed upon it and bracketed it as she kept on firing, rounds connected and raked across the canopy of one of the Hammerheads. The magic enhanced rounds slammed past the bullet-proof glass and made an unholy mess of the pilot and likely the gunner beyond for the gunship plunged into a nosedive, hit the ground and crumpled then skidded for several meters before coming to a halt.

Angered, the rocket pods on the other two Hammerheads flashed. Despite Amber's frantic evasions, at least one of the rockets landed close enough to her that it tossed her several meters like a toy. She could only watch as Amber slowly got to her knees, one of her arms hanging loosely having been broken while her other hand clutched her side.

To Amirah's amazement Amber actually managed to stand up but when she tried to get moving, her strikers failed her. She looked down at her shrapnel ridden Crusader variant striker units and saw how one had thrown a track and the other had thick smoke rising from it, then she looked up fearfully at the Hammerheads which had their chinguns glowing as they recycled energy for another shot.

"_I have a rendezvous with death at a disputed Schnellboot pen, and maybe he will take my hand and lead me into his dark land, and close my eyes and quench my breath. I have a rendezvous with death, and I to pledge my words am true, I shall not fail that rendezvous._" Amber said suddenly, her voice rough and filled with pain, fear, and acceptance. Amirah could just imagine that the Irish witch likely had tears in her eyes as she said those words and stared at the Neuroi craft about to end her life.

A moment later, one of the Hammerheads fired a burst from its chin weapon; three spears of blood red energy lanced towards Amber and one struck her. One moment Amber was there, the next she was just … gone; all that remained to show that she had even existed was just fluttering smoldering pieces of her fatigues and semi-molten pieces of her striker units. Amirah realized that Amber hadn't even screamed in pain when the bolt hit her, the Irish witch had been killed instantly.

"_Amber is gone!_" Another witch screamed in anger, sadness, and terror.

Amirah found herself wondering how she could possibly salvage this situation when that question got answered for her.

"_Easy White! Easy White! This is Dog Red! You have to get out of there ASAP! My men have spotted more armoured vehicles coming from the east! They appear to be more reinforcements for the Neuroi Infantry, battalion strength at least! I can't hold my current position! I am falling back now! I suggest you do the same!_" Amirul frantically radioed.

Amirah turned to the direction of Duisburg proper and she could see figures clambering into boats while neuroi gunfire wizzed over their heads. She could pick out the glowing dots of enemy rockets, the stabs of light from those weird beam weapons, the odd plasma pulse, and bright purple tracers from regular firearms.

"This is Easy While, I hear you but I have at least one more section to get here!" Amirah replied.

"_Amirah, you don't have the time! Fall back now! Air Cover is not going to be here in time!_" Amirul barked.

Amirah bit her lower lip as she looked at the crumbling situation as she weighed her options. She paused for a second, as she steeled herself for the decision she is about to make. God how much she hated being her position now. She placed her hand on her transponder, trembling slightly.

"This is Easy White to all Easy Elements, we are falling back now. Easy Able and Easy Baker will cover as long as we can but we are leaving! Get here as fast as you can." Amirah ordered.

"_Ma'am! We can't leave them here! They will die!_" Jones argued.

"And if we stay here, we will _all _die!" Amirah snarled in response. "I don't like doing this either but we have no other choice."

"_This is Captain Price of Easy Charlie, understood. 1st Section will take over as Rear Guard. Ma'am… It has been an honour._" Price replied.

Amirah didn't say anything but if anyone near her looked at her, they could see tears flowing off her face.

"Ma'am, 2nd Section and 3rd Section of Easy Charlie have made it back." Amirah's adjutant, MacTavish reported.

"Right… Let's get going." Amirah said. She and her command squad made their way to the boats and began making their way across the Rhine. She winced when some of the boats were struck by some of the closer Hammerheads, only to be harrassed back by the remaining witches. She stared at the beach they had came from. She could still make out some of the soldiers.

"_Alright lads, Here is where we make our stand. We have to hold so our compatriots can make it back. Now ready rifles, let's show that we Britannians are not easy to waiver._" Price said.

"_Sir, since it appears that we have chosen our hill, the men request for one final act_." Thatcher said.

"_Understood, lead the way._" Price said. Amirah was morbidly curious as to what was the final request. That is when she heard it.

"_Tongues of fire on Idris flaring, news of foe-men near declaring, to heroic deeds of daring, calls you Harlech men..._" Thatcher began to sing, followed by the rest of the 1st Section joined into the song.

Amirah's eyes watered as she heard her soldiers sing as they held the line as best they could. After watching them for some time, she turned away, to look at friendly shores. It was safe to say the mood on amongst the returning commandos was nothing but solemn and remorseful. There was no talking as they unloaded off the boats. The only comment made was when air support finally made their appearance.

"Look who finally showed up." A disgruntled soldier commented.

Amirah stepped off her boat, she paused as she turned towards across the great river to the battle still raging, raised her hands into the air, palms open.

"Dengan nama Allah, Maha Pemurah, Lagi Maha Mengasihani, Pada Engkau, aku sembah, pada Engkau, aku meminta pertolongan…" Amirah paused as her eyes watered, "Ya Allah, saya doakan Engkau memaafkan dosa perajurit aku, sama ada yang hidup atau yang telah meninggal dunia, aku mendoakan agar Engkau menerima roh perajurit yang telah mengadaikan nyawa bagi mempertahankan negara mereka dan memerdekakan negara sekutu. Ya Allah, aku mendoakan bahawa Engkau mempermudahkan perhitungan mereka di Alam Barzah, dan Engkau memasukkan mereka ke dalam syurgamu"

With that Amirah stood at attention and saluted the 1st Section for a few seconds before she brought her hand down and turned around and she paused as she was amazed at what she saw. It was all the remaining commandos standing at attention behind her, saluting their comrades, standing at the lead was Amirul, his face also wet with tears.

"All soldiers are ready to head back." Amirul said solemnly.

"Not everyone." Amirah replied.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**These are the following footnotes;**

**Ground Attack Command, is a branch of the Allied Air Forces, responsible for Close Air Support planes and their missions.**

**This is due to the speed of the allied advance, the supply situation for the Allied Air Forces was left in a complete mess which only now being cleaned up. **

**The Allied Forces are divided into several theaters, Western Europe, Eastern Europe, Africa, Asia and Pacific.**

**SHAFE is much easier to pronounce than SHAEF.**

**The Western European Allied Forces decided to pull a page from the Great War and started laying small gauge railway lines in an effort to ease the overstrained supply train. Many of these trains use Jeeps as locomotives.**

**Grand Battlemaster = Army Group Commander**

**Translation of Neuroi Text**

**Liegion Grupa = Army Group**

**Flahtrum = Flight**

**Saliza = Squadron**

**Wastle = Wing**

**Biernuds, is what the Neuroi call themselves.**

**Translation of Amirah's Prayer**

**"In the Name of Allah, the Compassionate, the Merciful, To You I pray, to you I ask for help…" Amirah paused as her eyes watered, "Oh Allah, I pray to You to forgive my soldiers, whether alive or those who have passed away. I pray to You to accept the souls of the soldiers who have given their lives to defend their countries and liberate their allied country. Oh god, I pray that you be ease their judgement in the afterlife and that You send them into your heaven."**

**I hope all those reading this, enjoyed this chapter, please do leave a review/comment. It would be much appreciated.**


End file.
